Yule Knights
by Squarepeg72
Summary: Return to the world of coffee houses, chess and friendships for a look at the Christmas season through the eyes of eight friends. Friday nights are for Chess Club. Not even the holidays can stop that. Harry & Ginny, Ron & Hermione, Theo & Daphne, Neville & Luna live, love and laugh thier way through the holiday season ... one day at a time.
1. December 1

A/N: Welcome back to the world of Java Knights. I tried to step away from coffee shop AUs and chess, but the muse had other plans. Enjoy!

* * *

Another day, another series of plans and messages between friends. Holiday plans should not be this difficult to make …

Music: Christmas C'mon by Lindsey Sterling and Becky G

* * *

Hermione: So, what are we doing for Christmas?

Ginny: Hopefully, not working

Daphne: Lesson plans?

Luna: Enjoying a cozy fire

Hermione: Do we want to do something with chess club?

Ginny: With chess club?

Hermione: Who else would I be talking about?

Daphne: Family?

Luna: By blood or by choice?

Hermione: A Chess Club holiday celebration

Ginny: Sounds interesting

Daphne: Just one?

Luna: We need more than one … Something for every week

Hermione: That might be too ambitious

Ginny: I think it sounds fun

Daphne: What about the guys?

Luna: We'll make a calendar

Harry: I think the girls are plotting again

Ron: What did my sister do?

Theo: Why is Daphne grinning?

Neville: Luna is humming

Harry: They are definitely up to something

Theo: Should we ask?

Ron: I'm not sure

Neville: I really need to get back to this order

Harry: If anyone finds out anything

Ron: We will be the last to know

Ginny: Hey honey

Harry: Yes, dear

Ginny: Can you stop by the grocer on the way home?

Harry: Sure … What's up?

Ginny: I need a few things to finish making dessert

Harry: Okay. What do you need?

Ginny: Apples, sugar, pie crust, wine

Harry: So why are we having apple pie for dessert?

Ginny: Because

Harry: What happened at work?

Ginny: Why are you asking that?

Harry: Wine and baking … Who did you not kill today?

Ginny: New kid thinks she can tell me how to do my job. I am older than her socks and I do not need her help

Harry: Darling, you cannot kill the young ones, you just have to train them

Ginny: She thinks because she is the editor's niece

Harry: She has too much to learn and you are just the woman to teach her

Ginny: I want to teach her how to fly out the window

Harry: I'll get 2 bottles

Hermione: Mama wants us to come over for Christmas Eve

Ron: That works. Mum wants us to be there for Christmas morning

Hermione: That works. I'll tell Mama

Ron: What's my sister up to?

Hermione: About 5 foot 4

Ron: Mione …

Hermione: Yes, Ronald

Ron: She always wants to plan extra stuff for the holidays

Hermione: I have no idea. Last time I talked to her, she was going to ask Harry to pick up apples and wine on his way home

Ron: Apples and wine? Who did she not kill today

Hermione: I think there is a new girl in her department

Ron: She should not bake under the influence

Hermione: It is better than killing a co-worker

Ron: The boys would not do well without her

Neville: When are we changing the decorations at Tempest?

Luna: Tomorrow?

Neville: Going in early or after we close?

Luna: After. I still need to make a few things

Neville: I almost hate to see the apples leave the tables

Luna: I loved the arrangement you have created this month

Neville: Can we sneak apples into the December decorations?

Luna: We can try some things tomorrow

Neville: Why are we texting?

Luna: Because I am in the middle of inventory and you have 4 more orders to get done before we leave

Neville: This would be easier

Luna: Nev, we are not talking about that right now

Neville: Come to me when you're done

Daphne: How were the minions today?

Theo: Better than the day after Halloween

Daphne: But…?

Theo: Worse than the day after Valentine's

Daphne: Teaching something new today?

Theo: Why do you ask?

Daphne: Because they were talking about you in class

Theo: Nothing bad I hope

Daphne: Just about how they never understand what you are saying and you talk 500 miles an hour

Theo: I do not

Daphne: I understand your geek speak

Theo: How were your minions today?

Daphne: Did you hear explosions?

Theo: No. Why?

Daphne: Because I attempted a lab today and some of the boys almost lost lab privileges

Theo: Your football crew

Daphne: Yup

THeo: Mixed the wrong powders?

Daphne: Yup

Theo: What did they bring as an apology?

Daphne: Apples, I hate apples

Theo: Unless they are in brandy

Daphne: That is a subject for another time

Theo: Meetings after classes?

Daphne: Not today. I do have plans to write for next week but I can do that from home

Theo: Home sounds good

Daphne: 2 more hours

Theo: Until then

Hermione: St. Nicholas day?

Ginny: What about it?

Daphne: What is it?

Luna: I haven't celebrated that in years

Hermione: Small gifts over dinner

Ginny: Sounds fun

Daphne: Can we get the boys to go for it?

Hermione: We can some up with something

Ginny: Chess Club is the next night

Luna: I like it

Daphne: Small gifts, like what?

Ginny: Sweets and such

Luna: Let's have it at Tempest. The guys can help finish the decorations and then we can eat

Daphne: After work?

Hermione: Sounds like a plan. I'll order pizza from Flying Pies

Ginny: Luna, you are a clever one

Luna; Gotta run. Nev is ready to leave TTYL

Daphne: We need to talk about the rest of the month later

Hermione: Tomorrow night. I'm going to need my Diary for this

Ginny: Night ladies


	2. December 2

Harry and Ginny struggle to get their family ready for church services. But, coffee with friends after church, is the perfect reward

Song: Mary Did You Know by Pentatonix

* * *

"Maaaammmmmaaaaaa"

Ginny rolled over and put her head under the pillow. It was too early for this. "She warned me about this," she mumbled as she tried to drown out the symphony coming from James' room.

"What was that, love?" Harry pulled the pillow off her head and kissed her cheek. "Your mum warned you about something?"

"I hate you," Ginny continued to grumble as she looked for the pillow to cover her head again. "Your turn to go get him. I need coffee and a shower before I deal with a toddler."

"You love me." Harry grinned as he walked out of the door of their bedroom. "And our son. I'll bring you coffee in a few minutes. Don't take too long."

"Why?" Ginny threw her pillow towards the door. "I just want to sleep in and not think about work."

"We have to be at church early today," Harry's voice drifted back to her. "It's the first Sunday of Advent and …"

"We have to do the candle liturgy." Ginny flopped back on the bed and groaned. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because Luna asked." Harry returned to the bedroom carrying James. "And you cannot say no to her."

"Coffee … now," Ginny reached for her son. "Baby snuggles before shower. By the way, hurry with that coffee, your son has a present for you"

Ginny: Why did you not remind me?

Luna: Of what?

Ginny: Today is the first Sunday of Advent

Luna: I tried to Friday night

Ginny: But, we got there late and left early

Luna: Because babies and Chess Club don't always mix

Ginny: Do I need to do anything once we get to church?

Luna: No. Nev and I set it up yesterday when we helped with the Hanging of the Greens

Ginny: I need coffee

Luna: Just remember to light the purple candle in the front. The liturgy is on the podium with the wreath

Ginny: Matches?

Luna: There too, Don't let Harry

Ginny: He will have his hands full with James :)

Luna: See you at church

Harry leaned against the doorframe as he watched Ginny get James ready to leave. "A penny for your thoughts?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Just counting my blessings." Harry smiled as he continued to watch his two favorite people. "I am a lucky man and I still can't figure out what you saw in me."

"A cute arse and a big … brain," Ginny laughed as she picked James up from his bed. "Besides, I am the lucky one. You love me and take me as I am, red-headed temper and all."

"James, is mum laughing at me?" Harry took his son from Ginny as she walked past him. "I think mum is laughing at me. What should we do about that?"

"Dada, dada, mama, mama" James babbled and giggled as his father walked towards the kitchen.

"Really, son. What insight. Sit here and don't get dirty." Harry's laughter drifted back to Ginny as she straightened up James' room. Even if Harry never believed her, she knew he was her greatest blessing.

"Time to get the boys off to the church," Ginny spoke to herself as she closed the door to James' room. "Those candles are not going to light themselves."

Harry: Are you coming?

Ron: To what?

Harry: Church this morning

Ron: Why?

Harry: Really?

Ron: What?

Harry: We are doing the candle thing today

Ron: When does it start?

Harry: Is 'Mione awake?

Ron: No

Harry: I'll get your mum to tape it

Ron: Why?

Harry: If she is not up and showered by now, you will never make it on time

Ron: What time does it start?

Harry: 10:30

Ron: Ugh … It is 9:30 and a 15 minute ride to church

Harry: We'll see you later

Ron: She's going to kill me

Harry: No she won't - she loves you

Ron: Somedays

Harry: She loves you, mate

Ron: If you say so

Harry: Meet up for coffee after church

Ron: BB at 1

Harry: That should work

Ginny watched Harry put James in his car seat and smiled. The wind had picked up and was ruffling more than just her boys' hair. Harry had been nervous during the entire church service. It was not often that James sat through a whole service with them and he had fidgeted less than his father today.

They had made it through the Advent liturgy without setting the church or the baby on fire, so today had been a success. She wanted to go home and take a nap, but Harry had mentioned coffee with Hermione and Ron. Life had been hectic lately and she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to let someone else entertain James for a few minutes. She needed to talk to Hermione about a few things and this would be easier than texting.

She had a few ideas about what Chess Club could do during December. She remembered mum and the ladies in the neighborhood getting together and making cookies all day. She remembered fighting her brothers for a part of the cookie stash even more. That could be interesting. But, they would have to talk Hermione into actually baking the cookies.

"Gin, are you coming?" Harry asked as he closed the back door of their car. "Ron and 'Mione are waiting at Bishop's Brew."

"I'm coming." Ginny rushed to her side of the car and slipped into the front seat. "I was just thinking about holiday traditions."

"Like what?" Harry asked as he closed his door. "I don't exactly have good holiday memories with my family. Dudley has good ones, not me."

"There are several I can remember," Ginny sighed as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Cookie Day and the neighborhood party on Boxing day are a few of them. Maybe, we could do some things with the Club."

"Ron wants to talk to Nev about having a New Year's Eve party in the Bower or at Tempest." Harry reached for Ginny's hand as he drove. "We can talk to everybody about it later."

"That could be fun," Ginny yawned. "Wake me up when we get there. I'm going to rest my eyes."

Harry raised an eyebrow as she yawned again. "Are you okay? You never take a nap after church."

"Just a little tired today," Ginny mumbled. "Didn't sleep good last night. I'll be okay."

"Yes, dear."

Harry: Has Gin said anything to you about being tired?

Hermione: No, why?

Harry: She is sound asleep in the car

Hermione: Why are you texting?

Harry: I am not driving

Hermione: Really?

Harry: Look out the window

Hermione: Okay. Just wake her up

Harry: She has dark circles under her eyes and this is the third day in a row she has taken a nap in the middle of the day

Hermione: She has been super busy at work

Harry: But, she hates naps, just like her son

Hermione: Talk to her about it

Harry: I've tried

Hermione: Do you think she is going to tell me something that she won't tell you?

Harry: Yes

Hermione: Really?

Harry: Yes

Hermione: Are you coming in for coffee or do I need to send Ron out

Harry: We will be there a couple of minutes

"Wake, up love." Harry gently shook Ginny's shoulder. "We are here. Coffee is waiting for you."

Ginny rubbed her eyes and mumbled.

"Love, there is a small protest brewing in the back seat." Harry touched Ginny's cheek with the back of his hand. "Someone is tired of his seat. We need to go in."

"Maaaaammmmmmmaaaaaa," James filled his lungs and filled the car with sounds of his displeasure.

"Okay, my impatient boys." Ginny opened her eyes and unbuckled her seat belt. "We will go inside and get coffee. James, we do not yell in small spaces, Mama needs her hearing."

Hermione: So, cookie day?

Luna: What's that?

Daphne: Sounds yummy

Ginny: We get together at someone's house and bake cookies all day.

Hermione: Bake?

Luna: Sounds fun

Daphne: Sounds like work

Hermione: Bake?!

Ginny: Yes, bake. You can so that, Mione

Hermione: All day?

Luna: What if we did an exchange instead?

Daphne: Exchange?

Ginny: Sounds interesting

Hermione: I still have to bake

Luna: Each person makes a batch or two of their three favorite cookie recipes. Then we meet up and trade cookies with each other.

Daphne: That might work better.

Hermione: But, I still have to bake cookies all day

Ginny: Get Ron to help. He loves to bake

Luna: Ron? Bakes?

Daphne: Are we sure we can trust his baking?

Ginny: Mum used to get us all in the kitchen to help her with the baking every year.

Luna: She did

Daphne: Please tell me Fred and George did not bake

Hermione: How did her house survive?

Ginny: Fred and George usually got kicked out after the first batch. Ron and I were the last Weasleys standing at the end of the baking Marathon

Daphne: I need photo evidence

Luna: Me, too

Hermione: I could use it as blackmail

Ginny: I'll see you all Friday night


	3. December 3

Getting ready for the holidays has shown Ron another side of Hermione. Can he survive her adventures in the kitchen?

Music: Festival of Lights by Rich-Tone Chorus

* * *

Ron looked at the chaos in the sitting and shook his head. "Mione, what are you looking for?"

Hermione's voice drifted out of the hall closet. "I know I have those candles around here somewhere. I just can't seem to find them."

"Candles?" Ron asked as he watched Hermione take more boxes out of the closet. "We have candles in the drawer by the stove in the kitchen."

"Not those candles." Hermione waved toward the box on their coffee table. "I need the candles that go with the stuff in that box. The other candles won't fit in the Menorah."

"Menorah?" Ron was puzzled. "Why are you looking for candles to fit in a menorah? Isn't that a Jewish thing?"

"Yes. I want to celebrate Hanukkah this year." Hermione continued to dig in the closet. "Bubbe used to celebrate Hanukkah with us and I want to use her menorah this year."

"Who is Bubbe?" Ron felt more confused with every answer she offered. "I don't think I have met anyone in your family called that."

"Bubbe was an older lady in our neighborhood." Hermione voice seemed to float out from the depths of the closet. "She lost most of her family in the Holocaust and would invite her neighbors to celebrate with her every year. It was her way of remembering her family."

"Okay, that makes sense," Ron mumbled as he waited for Hermione to emerge from the closet. "What do these candles look like and why do you have her menorah?"

"They are thin and tall." Hermione emerged from the closet with a small box. "I have Bubbe's menorah because she gave it to Mum right before she passed away. I asked for it when I finished University. I think this is the box I was looking for."

"So, what do we do now that we have found the candles and the menorah?" Ron was still trying to wrap his head around what she had said. "I have never celebrated Hanukkah before. I'm feeling a little lost."

"Well, we light a candle after sunset for eight nights to celebrate the miracle that kept the temple lights burning for eight days when there was only one day's worth of oil left in the temple." Hermione set the box of candles on the coffee table and began to unwrap the menorah she had pulled out. "We light an additional candle every night using the candle in the center and say two blessings as we light the candles. Tonight, I am going to teach you to make Latkes while we let the candles burn."

"You are cooking?" Ron was surprise by her mention of cooking. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"I cook, just not often." Hermione blushed as she set the menorah in on the window sill. "Bubbe taught me how to make latkes. I only do it for people I love."

"Well, then I guess I am lucky that you love me," Ron gather Hermione into his arms and kissed her forehead. "So, what do I have to do to learn to cook latkes?"

Ron: I may need medical attention later

Harry: Why?

Ron: She is cooking

Harry: Who? Your mum?

Ron: No, my wife

Harry: Hermione is cooking?

Ron: She is making latkes

Harry: What are those?

Ron: I have no idea … just check on me later

Harry: You will be fine. I'll be watching for smoke and sirens

Ron: Really?! Thanks, mate

Ron watched Hermione hustle around the kitchen. "Mione, what are you doing? It looks something exploded in here?"

"Just a minor flour mishap." Hermione continued to grate potatoes and frown at the pot on the stove. "I just need to get these potatoes ready and the oil needs to get to the right temperature so everything will cook right."

"Do you need help with anything?" Ron pushed away from the doorframe and walked toward the stove. "It looks like you have a lot of things going on at one time."

"Everything is fine." Hermione huffed as she continued to grate potatoes into the bowl in front of her. "The challah should be finished in a little bit. I set a timer this time. It should be fine."

"Mione, what is challah?" Ron looked around the kitchen for the source of the burning smell. "I don't want to worry you, but why is the oven smoking?"

"Challah is a special bread," Hermione looked and began to panic. "And, it is burning in the oven."

Ron had never seen his wife move as fast as she did to get to the oven and rescue her bread. She pulled open the oven door and reached for the pan that held the bread.

"Ouch," She whimpered, as she pulled her hand back from the oven. "The pan is hot. I forgot."

Ron reached around her and used a towel to take the slightly charred loaf of bread from the oven. After setting the pan on the countertop, Ron pulled Hermione into his embrace. "Let me see. Did you burn yourself?"

"I'm fine," Hermione sniffed and held her hand to her chest. "I'm not doing a good job of managing things tonight. How bad is the bread?"

"I'm not worried about the bread." Ron turned Hermione in his arms so that they were facing each other. "I'm worried about you. Let me see your hand."

"I'm fine," Hermione snuggled into Ron's chest and tried to hide her hand. "Just a little red and it tingles. I need to see how badly I burned the bread and get the latkes ready."

Ron pulled back from her and reached for the hand she was cradling against her chest. "You burned your fingers reaching for that pan. It is time to put them under the water and let me take care of you. The latkes can wait."

Hermione protested all the way to the sink. "I'm fine. It is just a little sore. I need to finish cooking."

Ron held her hand under the stream of cold water and kissed her forehead. "You will be fine after the water cools off the burns. Then, my stubborn one, you are going to sit on the couch and I am going to turn off everything on the stove. Latkes can wait."

"But, I need to get everything cooked so we can celebrate," Hermione continued to protest as Ron held her hands under the cold water. "I need to get this right this year, so it won't be as hard next year."

"Why is it so important this year?' Ron kissed each finger as he dried them off. "We have never done this before. I didn't even know you celebrated Hanukkah until twenty minutes ago."

"Because, I need to practice so it will be perfect next year." Hermione looked over the disaster that was her kitchen. "I need to get it right so we can invite everyone to celebrate the baby's first Hanukkah with us next year."

"Love," Ron sighed as he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. "It will be perfect no matter what. We haven't even told anyone that there will be a baby next year. You have time to plan and practice."

"We are going to have to tell them soon," Hermione's voice was muffled by Ron's chest. "I can't hide it for much longer. There is only so much jumpers can do for this."

Pulling his hand to the slight swell of her stomach, Hermione continued. "I want to tell them soon but all of this scares me."

"Why does it scare you?" Ron looked down to his hand covering her stomach. "The doctor says there is nothing to worry about and you have time to plan."

"So, when do we share this secret?" Hermione watched Ron's hand rub her stomach. "I don't want a big announcement."

"We'll figure out something." Ron smiled as he kissed her. "Just don't tell Ginny. She is horrible at secrets."

Hermione: I suck at cooking

Ginny: What did you burn tonight?

Hermione: Challah

Ginny: What is that:

Hermione: Hanukkah bread

Ginny: Why were you making it?

Hermione: Because I'm an excellent baker

Ginny: Seriously… why were you baking?

Hermione: Because it's Hanukkah and I wanted challah

Ginny: You haven't baked challah since you lived at home and Bubbe was still alive

Hermione: I miss her

Ginny: You miss her latkes

Hermione: That too

Ginny: Seriously, why are you cooking Hanukkah food?

Hermione: Because I decided to celebrate Hanukkah this year

Ginny: Is that the only reason

Hermione: Because I love to watch your brother panic text your husband when he sees me in the kitchen

Ginny: Mean, much

Hermione: Only this week

Ron paused in the doorway of their bedroom. Hermione was sound asleep and had never looked more beautiful. The light from the hall cast a beam over the hand she had cradling her small baby bump. He was a lucky man, even if his wife tried to burn the house down in order to celebrate Hanukkah.


	4. December 4

Daphne catches Theo making lists for Christmas. Can she seek a peek and figure out what to get him for Christmas?

Music: My Old Santa Claus by Sia

* * *

Theo: Where did you get it?

Ron: Get what?

Theo: Her ring

Ron: Why?

Theo: Because

Ron: That tells me nothing. Use your words

Theo: Never mind then, I'll ask Harry

Ron: He will be of no help

Theo: Why?

Ron: Ginny's ring was his mum's

Theo: Great

Ron: The specialty jewelers on Exmouth Market. Ask for Anna

Theo: Don't you dare

Ron: I'm not my sister … I can keep someone else's secret

Theo tucked his mobile into his pants pocket as he heard a key turn in the lock. Daphne was home. It was unusual for them to come home separately, but she had a department meeting after work and he had shopping to start.

"So, Chess Man," Daphne flopped onto the sofa next to him. "What's for dinner? I'm starved."

"What's in the cupboard, Brown Eyes?" Theo pulled her under his shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I still have papers to grade and a shopping list to finish."

Daphne grabbed at the piece of paper Theo had picked up from the table. "You do not make lists. Who are you and what have you done with Theo?"

"I do to make lists," Theo chuckled as he watched her try to get the list from his hand. "I make a list at the end of each school year to decide what to change for the next year. I also make a list for Santa every year."

"A list for Santa?" Daphne tried not to laugh as he continued to play keep away with the paper in his hand. "Aren't you a little old for that? What do you have on your list this year?"

"Are you laughing at me?" Theo wiggled until he could tuck the paper in the back pocket of his khakis. "Just for that I am not letting you see Santa's list and I am submitting your name for the "Naughty Girls' list."

"Who's to say I haven't submitted your name?" Daphne snuggle close to him on the couch and reached a hand towards his back pocket. "What did you ask the jolly one for this year? I need a hint so we don't double buy gifts."

"I'm not telling and you can quit trying to get in my pocket." Theo grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. "That list is between me and the big guy. Besides, if you peek at someone's list to Santa, you won't get what you ask for."

"So, Santa's list works like a wish?" Daphne tried to keep from laughing as she watched Theo's eyes sparkle with mischief. "I guess I could leave your list alone. For now."

"Brown eyes," Theo closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers. "Don't you know I've already had one of my greatest wishes come true?"

Daphne: What do I get him for Christmas?

Luna: Who?

Daphne: Theo. Who else would I be getting a gift for?

Luna: Your dad? I am too tired to speak in riddles tonight

Daphne: Yes, Theo. I tried to snag his list tonight but he is sneaky

Luna: And this surprises you how?

Daphne: It doesn't. But, I have no idea what to get him

Luna; What does he like?

Daphne: Chess, motorcycles and

Luna: I don't want you to finish that sentence

Daphne: I was going to say math

Luna; Get him some fun shirts that match those themes

Daphne: I can't find any I like

Luna: Well then, make one

Daphne: Did you see my flat after the last time I tried to make shirts?

Luna: No, but the shirts were really cute

Daphne: I was scrubbing paint out of everywhere for a week afterwards

Luna: You will come up with something

Daphne stared at the list in front of her. It didn't make any sense. It was titled "Santa's List" but nothing on it looked like a gift she could get for Theo. Things like sunshine and smiles and wind were not things she could buy or make. What was she going to get for him for Christmas? Daphne slipped her mobile from her back pocket and snapped a quick picture of his list. He was going to be in from the garden soon and she did not want to be caught snooping.

"Hey, Brown Eyes" Theo's voice drifted into the living room from the back door. "Do we have plans for Christmas Eve? What did your mum say about family stuff?"

"Mum wants us to come over the Saturday before." Daphne shuffled Theo's list back into the pile of papers on the table and walked towards the kitchen. "She was asking for ideas for gifts. What should I tell her for you?"

"I have everything I need right here." Theo pushed away from the frame of the back door and reached for Daphne's hand. "An amazing woman to share my days, friends who accept that math makes me happy, and chess and coffee on Friday nights. What more could I want?"

"I know you have a list," Daphne blushed as she thought about the picture she had on her mobile. "You always have lists. What have you put on your list for Santa?"

Theo pulled Daphne under his arm and kissed her forehead. "That list is top secret. The one who needs to see it already knows what's there. Besides, your dad called last week and asked me for ideas. I told him about the new trimmer I want for landscaping work and the new bag for keeping my papers together when we ride the bike to work."

"Knowing Dad the way I do," Daphne shrugged and leaned into Theo's chest. "He wrote it down on a scrap of paper and forgot to tell Mum. I helped him clean out his desk at home and found my Santa's list from third year last summer."

"So," Theo chuckled. "Did you get what you wanted that year or was your stocking filled with things your sister asked for? I don't want to mess up our first Christmas in this house by getting something off the wrong list."

"Our stockings were always filled with little things we needed." Daphne closed her eyes as she remembered searching through the gifts in her stocking for that special surprise. "Family tradition holds that an extra special gift is always in the toe of the stocking. My favorite year was the one where we got matching pajamas on Christmas eve and a Claddagh in the toe of our stocking Christmas morning."

Theo pulled Daphne's right hand up to his lips and kissed the ring on her finger. "This one? The one you freak over when you can't find it in the morning? The one that you play with when you are nervous?"

"Yes, that one." She watched as Theo played with the ring they were talking about. "There is a meaning to where and how it is worn. But, I'm not going to tell you what they are."

"Why not?" Theo raised an eyebrow as he raised her hand to his lips for a second kiss. "You know you want to tell me. You always like to tell me new things that you think I should know."

"Because this is something I want you to find out." Daphne pulled her hand away from him. "Let me know when you figure things out. By the way, what do you want for Christmas? I need a few ideas."

"I have everything I want." Theo followed Daphne into the sitting room. "Why would I want more? As long as you are here, the picture is perfect."

Harry: We need to plan something to surprise the girls

Ron: Why?

Theo: Let them plan the holidays … please

Neville: They like planning our lives

Harry: I want to surprise Gin

Ron: Get Mum to watch my nephew and take her to dinner without us

Harry: Not that kind of surprise

Neville: What kind of surprise then

Theo: I don't like where this is heading

Harry: I want to plan something where we get together and the girls don't have their computers and we don't have chess boards

Neville: Can that happen?

Ron: Are you trying to kill me

Theo: They are already planning a party, I heard her last night

Harry: It can be something simple, like a night to play cards

Ron: Mione might go for that

Theo: But, it has to be a surprise?

Neville: Because if they know

Harry: They will take over

Ron: Cards it is

Neville: Come to my cottage. I have room and no roommate

Theo: For now

Harry: Thanks for the offer Nev. Theo, leave him alone

Ron: He will get her to agree to eventually

Theo: He has to ask first

Neville: I'll do it my way in my time

Harry: Leave it be boys

Ron: Gotta run. Mione's calling

Theo: I have a surprise of my own to plan

Neville: Do you need flowers?

Theo: Probability … and a nerve pill or four


	5. December 5

Neville and Luna decide to close up their shops early when snow slows customer traffic to a crawl. Can Neville talk Luna into staying at his cottage instead of braving the roads in a snow storm?

Music: Winter Winds by Mumford and Sons

* * *

Neville: Have you seen my work gloves?

Luna: Which ones?

Neville: The lined ones, I need to do stuff in the bower

Luna: The top drawer in the cabinet by the back door

Neville: Why there?

Luna: That is always the door you go out to get to the bower

Neville: Found them!

Luna: What are you doing in the bower?

Neville: Checking the evergreens and the trellises

Luna: Have fun

Luna slid her mobile into her pocket and walked towards the kitchen. She needed to start a few more pots of tea before the tea time rush began. Today had been quiet in the shop. The white stuff falling out of the sky might have something to do with her lack of customers today. She had a love/hate relationship with snow. Luna loved to see the white stuff fall, but she hated to see the fall in her business when it did.

The whistling of kettles drew Luna out of her scattered thoughts. She reached for the knobs on the stove to turn off the kettles and start the last pots of tea. She had already decided to close her part of the shop early so she could help Neville with finishing touches on the greenhouse Christmas displays. The snow was a nice excuse for closing early. Watching Neville work in the green house was another. She was going to have to give him an answer to the question he asked the other day, but she wasn't sure she had one yet.

"Luna," Neville's voice echoed from the back of the store. "Can you make me something hot to drink? Even with my gloves, I can't feel my fingers right now."

"Sure, Nev," Luna called back to him. "Earl Grey or Chai? Your giant mug?"

"Chia, please," Neville walked into the kitchen, pulling off his gloves. "The snow is getting worse out there. I'm not sure we should stay open much longer."

"How is the bower holding up?" Luna asked as she poured hot water over the tea ball in his favorite mug. "I know you were worried about the back side if the snow was too heavy."

"It seems to be doing fine." Neville took of his stocking cap and laid his gloves and cap on the counter. "I shored it up some to make sure, but we will have to keep an eye on it. We have a winter wedding out there in a few weeks and I don't want to have to move anything else to cover a hole in the evergreens."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Luna handed Neville his mug. "Drink up and warm your hands. If we are going to close up early, I am going to need your help cleaning up. I haven't had many people stop in for tea today but I have made several pots."

Hermione: Any recommendations for tea to settle my stomach?

Luna: Are you okay?

Hermione: I'm fine. Just having a bit of an upset stomach

Luna: Try chamomile or peppermint

Hermione: Weak or strong?

Luna: Weak for the peppermint, strong for the chamomile

Hermione: How are the roads?

Luna: I haven't checked but Nev said it is coming down pretty good out there

Hermione: I just got a call to close up early

Luna: Good. Call Ron to get you and take you home

Hermione: I can drive in this

Luna: I know that but you hate it and you don't feel good

Hermione: I think I like that idea.

Luna: I was thinking about things we could do as a group

Hermione: For the holidays?

Luna: Yes

Hermione: What were you thinking?

Luna: A cookie exchange

Hermione: What's that?

Luna: Everybody bakes their favorite cookies and we trade cookies and recipes over wine and laughter

Hermione: We had better get beer for the boys

Luna: Sounds like a plan

Hermione: TTYL

Luna: Let me know when you get home

Hermione: You, too

Neville watched Luna text someone on her mobile as he sipped his tea. It was probably one of the girls, based on the way she was smiling. He needed to go back out to the bower to finish shoring up the backside, but it was cold outside and he did not like the cold.

"Do you want to help me finish up the bower so we can head home sooner?' Neville asked as he set down his mug and reached for his hat. "If it keeps up at the rate it is going now, the roads will not be passable in a few hours."

"Let me close up out here." Luna walked to the front window and turned off the sign. "You can help me with clean up after we finish the bower. I may need you to take me home if the snow is too deep."

"I can do that." Neville pulled his stocking cap onto his head. "We can walk to the cottage and then I can drive you. Make sure to bundle up before you come out."

Luna watched Neville walk toward the back door. "I'll be right there. I just have to find my mittens."

"Check your coat sleeve," Neville's voice drifted into the tea shop as the back door closed.

As Luna slide her arm into her coat sleeve, she felt what she had been searching for. "Good thing he knows me," she muttered as she headed for the back door. "I might not have thought to look there."

Harry: Ginny wants everyone to come to our place on Boxing Day

Neville: Why?

Theo: What for?

Ron: Really?

Harry: She wants to have a Chess Club Christmas but she wants everyone to have time with their families on the actual day

Neville: I'm good with that. Closing shop the 21st thru the 27th

Theo: I don't think Daphne has anything planned for us

Ron: Mione says she's good with it

Neville: Is everybody home yet?

Theo: No school for us today so I'm enjoying time at home

Harry: I have to go in later. Snow shifts are still not my favorite shifts

Ron: Almost there but it is slow going

Neville: We are shutting down right now

Harry:Are you taking Luna home?

Theo: And staying with her?

Ron: He is a gentleman

Neville: None of your business

Neville almost dropped his mobile when the snowball hit him in the back of the head. "I thought you were working on the bower, not playing on your mobile." Luna's laughter drifted across the snow covered courtyard."

"I was answering a message from Ron." Neville growled as he slipped his mobile into his pocket. "He was asking about how you were getting home. All of them were."

"So the boys want to know how I am getting home?" Luna bent down to scoop snow into her mitten covered hands. "It is none of their business. I used to think I wanted siblings, then I got the boys of the Chess Club."

"They just worry." Neville shrugged. "If we hurry, it should only take about fifteen minutes to finish work in the bower. Then, we can head home."

"Okay," Luna watched Neville bend down to collect some snow. "What are you doing? I thought you said we had work to get done?'

Neville stood quickly and launched a snowball at Luna's middle. "But, what fun is snow if you don't play in it? First one to five hits wins." Neville ducked behind one of the pillars of the bower and began to create more ammunition.

"No fair!" Luna looked around the courtyard for a safe spot. "You had a chance to set the field before you started the war. Don't you dare, Neville Longbottom."

"All's fair in love in war," Neville's snicker echo from the bower as snowballs flew toward Luna. "Come and get me, Moonbeam."

"Just you wait, Sunshine," Luna gathered her ammunition and stalked towards the bower. "I'm going to win this. Don't start a war with a soldier's daughter and expect to win."

Neville wrapped his arms around Luna from behind as she peeked into the bower. "And, never underestimate the man who designed the battlefield. He might be a little sneaky,"

Neville kissed the top of Luna's head and turned her in his arms. "Stay with me tonight. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed."

Luna dropped her head into his chest. "I should go home, Nev. It is sweet of you to offer, but…"

"Please," Neville put a finger under her chin and lifted her eye to his. "I want you to stay. The roads are terrible. I want to spend time with you away from the store and there is a fire already going in my fireplace."

"When you put it that way." Luna stretched up onto her toes and kissed his cheek. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend the night. I don't think we will have customers tomorrow anyway."

Neville smiled as Luna ducked out of his grip and headed back into the store. 'Let's get this place locked up. I have a sudden urge for hot chocolate by firelight."

"As you wish, Moonbeam."

Neville: We're in

Harry: We?

Theo: Nev?

Ron: In where?

Neville: Luna is staying at my place tonight

Theo: Really?

Ron: Nev!

Harry: This is an interesting turn of events

Neville: The roads were too bad to take her home

Ron: Sure they were

Theo: Go Nev

Harry: Guys, leave the lovebirds along

Neville: I'm turning off my mobile

Harry: Night

Theo: Sleep well  
Ron: Stay warm


	6. December 6

St. Nicholas Day is a day for giving small gifts to friends and family. The question is - do the boys understand the rules?

Music: What's This? By Danny Elfman

* * *

Ginny: He does too much

Hermione: What did he do now?

Luna: You can never do too much for St. Nicholas Day

Daphne: How big was James' stocking?

Ginny: It's not what he gave James … It's this ...

Hermione: Is that a …

Daphne: What the …

Luna: He decided you needed a new ring, I see

Ginny: And so can half the country

Hermione: It goes well with your wedding band

Daphne: That's some stocking stuffer

Luna: So what did you get him?

Ginny: None of your business

Harry: Thanks for the help

Ron: So she liked it?

Theo: Who liked what?

Neville: Did you get the ring?

Harry: Yes, I got her the ring

Ron: How many stones?

Theo: Are you raising the bar on St Nick gifts?

Neville: Did you get your son anything?

Harry: Three stone, past, present, future

Ron: And my nephew?

Theo: A stocking the size of a dragon?

Neville: Do they make them that big?

Harry: I shouldn't tell you

Ron: Why not?

Harry: Because you are being so damn nosey

Ron: You will tell us what you got my sister but not my nephew?

Theo: He is like that

Neville: I saw both stockings

Harry: Nev!

Ron: Spill!

Theo: What did he get our boy?

Neville: Don't you wish you knew

Theo: When are you coming home?

Daphne: I'm leaving the building now

Theo: How did it go?

Daphne: It was okay. Just have a few things to finish up when I get home and the lab will be ready for tomorrow

Theo: I wish I had been there today

Daphne: Not your fault you had a conference

Theo: I've got dinner when you get home:

Daphne: I have your stocking

Theo: What stocking

Daphne: I guess you will just have to wait until I get home

Theo: Hurry home

Daphne: OMW

Neville: I forgot to get something

Harry: What did you forget?

Neville: Chocolate

Harry: For what?

Neville: Her stocking

Harry: I can drop some by

Neville: Thanks!

Luna: I cannot believe this

Hermione: What?

Daphne: I am too tired to guess

Ginny: What did our quiet man do now?

Luna: He made an arrangement of succulents that looked like a stocking and put little, wrapped chocolates all over it

Hermione: That is a bad thing how?

Daphne: Sounds sweet

Ginny: Where was the arrangement?

Luna: The arrangement was sweet but then every chocolate was shaped

Daphne: Like a heart?

Hermione: Like a flower?

Ginny: Like a …

Luna: Gin! Like a key

Daphne: This is an issue how?

Hermione: Sounds like an invitation

Ginny: I was going to say "Like a lock"

Hermione: Sure you were

Luna: He has been dropping hints for months

Hermione: You know how long it took him to ask you on a proper date

Daphne: I have seen snails move faster

Ginny: So ….

Luna: What?

Daphne: Are you?

Hermione: What is your answer?

Luna: He has to ask the damn question first instead of dropping hints

Daphne: I am curious

Hermione: How many keys?

Ginny: I need a picture of this upsetting arrangement

Luna: Before or after?

Daphne: What do you mean, before or after?

Hermione: I want to see if the chocolates spelled out anything

Ginny: I need a picture

Luna: If you insist - I will send you the before - I have eaten all the chocolates …

Ginny: He asked you

Daphne: Where?

Hermione: What did you see that she missed?

Luna: He did not say a word, he just stood there and blushed

Ginny: Look again. At only the red ones

Daphne: OMG

Hermione: How did we miss that?

Luna: I need to make a phone call

Ginny: Tell us what happens

Daphne: At chess club

Hermione: Sweet dreams

Luna: OMG I'm still going to kill him


	7. December 7

Trying to carry on her mother's Christmas tradition of a handwritten letter in every card may drive Ginny insane. Can a trip to Chess Club help her find her sanity and a plan for the rest of the holidays?

Music: Delivering Christmas by The Muppets

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Ginny mumbled to herself as she shoved stationary and pens into her carry-all. "I am taking James to Chess Club and I need to write these letters for the Christmas cards. I have lost my mind."

"No, dear," Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his grumbling wife. "You love to write and you have always put a letter in the Christmas cards. You have not lost your mind, just your favorite pen."

Harry kissed her neck as he dropped a calligraphy pen into the bag Ginny had been packing. "I'll finish getting James ready while you find the rest of the stuff you need. I've already told the guys that it is going to be an early night for us because we have the little man."

"There is no reason to leave early just because we have James,' Ginny protested. "John had a travel crib in the back that he gets out when he hears James is coming. I think he spoils our son just a little bit."

"We need to leave soon," Harry's voice drifted through the office door as Ginny continued to look for the supplies she needed to finish the Christmas letters. "Look in the top of the closet. That's where you put the cards last year."

Ginny shook her head as she pulled the box of cards from the top self of the closet. "He can remember where I put these last year, but he can't remember anything else. I will never understand."

Ginny: Can you help me out tonight?

Hermione: With what?

Ginny: James. I have to get these Christmas letters done tonight

Hermione: It is only December 7

Ginny: And if I don't get them done tonight, they won't get done.

Hermione: Why this weekend?

Ginny: I have 2 huge features in the next 2 weeks and Harry boss decided that he needed to work a collection of doubles to make up for being off on the days around Christmas

Hermione: James is no problem. I would worry more about your brother

Ginny: He is worse than any kid I know this time of year

Hermione: I have taken to hiding empty boxes around the flat to keep him from finding his presents

Ginny: Sounds about right

Hermione: Gotta run. See you soon?

Ginny: As soon as I get this bag closed and the boys out the door

Harry watched his son crawl around the sitting room as he waited for Ginny collect everything she needed to go to the Bishop's Brew. Things had certainly changed since the first Christmas he and Ginny had spent together as a couple. Chess Club had not existed and their friends were scattered. Now their Friday nights were planned for the next forever and he didn't mind. He was not looking forward to telling Ginny that he was covering Draco's shift one day next week, but that was the worst of his worries. Right now, he had to collect the boy and get out the door. He did not want the girls giving them a hard time about the reasons they got to the Bishop's Brew after six.

"Honey, have you seen the stamps?" Ginny's voice drifted into the sitting room and made him smile. "I think I have everything else, but I can't find the stamps."

"They are in the top drawer of the desk," Harry smiled as he reached for James' coat. "If you can't find them, we can get some tomorrow. I'm preparing to wrestle the octopus."

"Just give him a toy for each hand after you have his hands through the sleeves." Ginny laughed as she emerged from the office. "He is not an octopus and it is not that hard to get his jacket on. The trouble is keeping the toboggan and mittens on."

"Your mother swears that it is not hard to get a little one in a coat and out the door." Harry reached for James' ankle as he tried to crawl away from him. "I know she managed to get the whole crew of you out off the house without a natural disaster occurring, but our son has a special talent for escaping anything we try to put him in."

"My mother is a magician." Ginny kissed Harry's forehead as she walked toward the kitchen. "I'm sure one day you will master the skill. If he is still letting you put his jacket on him when he is twenty five."

"Not funny, darling," Harry mumbled as he zipped James' coat. "I will let you work the Weasley magic on his toboggan and mittens. Give me the bag and I will start taking things to the car. We need to hurry."

"Why?" Ginny asked as she swapped a mitten for the toy in James' left hand. "We don't have to be at The Bishop's Brew until six. We have time."

"My darling wife," Harry sighed as he lifted her bag onto his shoulder and looked at his watch. "It is now 5:50. I don't think we are going to get there by six."

"The girls will talk," Ginny began to laugh. "But that is nothing new. I love Friday nights."

Harry sighed as he opened the front door. "I'll be waiting in the car. Come join me when you finish wrestling the octopus."

Harry: We are going to be late

Ron: That is nothing new.

Theo: The question is how late

Neville: It could be like last week when they were 2 hours late

Harry: We were not that late

Ron: We thought you weren't coming at all

Neville: What was it last week.

Theo: Car trouble

Harry: She was

Ron: Sitting in your lap

Theo: Checking your dipstick

Neville: Inviting you to go spelunking

Harry: Really

Ron: Or were they taking a nap?

Theo: With the little one around?

Neville: The never "take naps"

Harry: We had a flat tire after we dropped James off with Molly

ROn: They went parking

Theo: It's getting a little cold for that

Neville: That explains the foggy windows

Harry: You are worse than the girls

Ginny smiled as she waited for Harry to open the door for her. The travel crib was set up in the back corner of the Bishops Brew and the girls were waving to her.

"It looks like they have our space set up. Go have fun with the boys." Ginny settled James onto her hip. "I'm going to try to get all the letters done tonight."

"You don't have to do everything tonight." Harry kissed her check as she walked by. "I can watch James tomorrow if you need to finish. You have time."

"Go play some chess." Ginny waited for Harry to come through the door. "My brother is desperately trying to get your attention. I think he needs a chess lesson or two."

"You just want to get rid of me so you can plot and plan with the girls." Harry laughed and turned towards the chess boards. "I love you and your devious mind. Go have fun with your Christmas letters."

"I love you too," Ginny whispered as she walked to the table full of friends. It was time to get some letters written.

Hermione: James was an angel tonight

Ginny: Don't let him fool you. He knows how to behave in public

Luna: He is always an angel

Daphne: You are biased

Ginny: One of these days

Hermione: We will all feel the same way

Daphne: No time soon for me

Luna: Me either

Ginny: So when do we tell the boys about our winter plans

Hermione: Besides Friday nights

Daphne: I guess we should let them know eventually

Luna: Did anyone write this down?

Ginny: Let me see if I have the list

Hermione: I know my house is ready

Luna: Do we need to bring anything?

Daphne: I have never done anything for Hanukkah before

Ginny: Do I need to make challah?

Hermione: I've got a plan. Just bring yourselves

Ginny: So Hermione is up first with the Hanukkah celebration on Monday

Daphne: Theo and I have the White Elephant party the next week

Luna: Are we sure we want to let Hermione host a baking event

Hermione: Everyone should have their cookies made before we meet to exchange them on the 22nd. Ron likes to bake

Ginny: I am not going to think about that

Daphne: I'm not either

Luna: Hmmm … Ron in an apron … EWWWW… I need brain Clorox

Ginny: Me too

Hermione: Ladies … he bakes in more than an apron

Daphne: EWWWWWWWWWW

Ginny: On that note - Harry and I want you all to come to our place on Boxing Day

Daphne: Cards at Luna's on the 28th?

Luna: We may need to do that at Nev's. My place is small and the cottage has a perfect place for cards

Hermione: HMMMM

Ginny: Focus

Daphne: What about New Year's Eve?

Hermione: What about the Bower?

Ginny: It will be cold

Luna: Neville has was of keeping the Bower warm. I'll ask

Hermione: I do NOT want to know

Daphne: How does Neville keep the Bower warm

Luna: Really?!

Ginny: You are the one that showed us what he got you for St. Nicholas Day

Hermione: Like I said

Daphne: Luna is a LUCKY girl

Ginny: Ladies! And EWWWWW  
Luna: Good night

Hermione: Night

Ginny: Night

Daphne: I fear my dreams … good night

Harry: Why is my wife laughing like a loon and staring at her phone?

Ron: I have no idea.

Theo: Daphne will not let me see her phone

Neville: Whatever it is, Luna has turned bright red and her phone is now buried in the bottom of her bag

Harry: Well, whatever it is, I'm sure they will never share it with us

Ron: Why is Hermione flipping through my diary?

Theo: Daphne has a pen and I do not like the look on her face

Neville: Tis the season

Harry For the girls to plan all our time off

Ron: Do we have time off

Theo: I am told I get a couple of weeks without students

Neville: Luna says we have things to do

Harry: I'm sure we will be seeing each other soon. I heard something about white elephants and cookies

Theo: I am concerned

Ron: I am not surprised

Neville: Tell the girls they can use the Bower ONLY once for their plans

Harry: Good night gentlemen

Theo: May we survive this season

Ron: May we sleep … occasionally

Neville: And may we enjoy every minute of it


	8. December 8

Brownies and ice cream can fix anything ...

Music: Forever Now by Michael Buble

* * *

Hermione: I'm hungry

Ron: What do you want? I'll stop by the grocers on my way home

Hermione: Brownies

Ron: You hate brownies

Hermione: I want brownies

Ron: Are you okay?

Hermione: I want German chocolate brownies and vanilla ice cream

Ron: Who are you and what have you done with my wife

Hermione: I am your wife and I want brownies and ice cream for dinner

Ron: What am I going to eat for dinner?

Hermione: Your child and I are going to eat brownies and ice cream for dinner. I have no idea what you are going to eat

Ron: Love, what's wrong?

Hermione: I'm fine

Ron: If I didn't know you, I would agree

Hermione: I want brownies and ice cream

Ron: When can you leave work?

Hermione: I am heading out the door right now

Ron: I'll see you soon

Hermione: Don't forget

Ron: You want brownies and ice cream. You can tell me why you want them when I get home and can hold you

Ron slid his mobile into his pocket and grabbed his coat from the peg on the wall. "I'm taking off early, George," he yelled down the hall. "Mione's not feeling good. I need to run by the grocers and get home to check on her."

George poked his head out of the lab. "Sure thing, little brother. I've got a couple of things to wrap up and I am heading home, too. Angelina and the boys have something planned for me this evening."

"Be careful, big brother." Ron laughed, opening the back entrance to the shop. "I know their father and he is quite the prankster. Have fun!"

"One of these days, little brother." George smiled as he looked at the project he held in his hand. "You are going to have a little prankster of your own. I hope it is sooner rather than later."

Ron: Can Gin call Mione?

Harry: What's up?

Ron: Not sure. She wants ice cream

Harry: Sounds like a bad day at work

Ron: I hope so

Harry: Is everything okay with you two?

Ron: Yeah. Just worried about her

Harry: Are you home?

Ron: No, but she is

Harry: I'll see if Gin can call her

Ron: Thanks, mate

Hermione found herself sitting on the sofa in the dark, hugging a box of tissues and trying to figure out why she was crying. She had been fine all today. Then, the Ladies arrived to discuss their Christmas plans. Last year, they had learned to knit to make caps and booties for the babies in the hospital. This year they were talking about those babies again and what more they could do..

That should not have bothered her. She was fine until she heard Rose talk about the thank you notes they had received from parents of the premies that had received their tiny gift. She did not want to think about a real baby being in those tiny booties and caps that the Ladies created. She loved seeing them do something good for the community. She just did not want to think about what could happen if her baby decided to come early. So, she was sitting on her sofa, in the dark, waiting for brownies and ice cream.

"Mione, love, where are you?" Ron's question drifted through the darkness. "I have brownies and ice cream. Marie, at the grocers, sent a big box of tissues. WHy do you need them?"

"I'm in here." Hermione sniffled and cut on the light beside her. "My box is empty. But, I didn't tell anyone that I needed tissues."

"Marie said if a man was buying brownies and ice cream, there was a woman in need of tissues in his life. Love, what's wrong?"

Ron set down the bags he had been carrying. Gently, he wiped the tears from Hermione's cheeks. "What happened at work to make you need ice cream?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. I just seem to cry at the drop of a hat lately." She sniffled. "The Ladies were talking about how they could make last year's project better and I got sad. I didn't start crying until I got to the car."

Ron settled on to the sofa beside her. "The cap and bootie project? For the hospital?" Ron tucked her into his side and kissed her forehead. "I think I know what happened. They started talking about why the booties were so small."

"What if that is our baby?" Hermione cradled her stomach as she let the tears fall. "I don't want them to make booties for our baby."

"The baby was fine at your last appointment." Ron placed his big hand over her baby bump. "You are healthy and all the signs point to a normal pregnancy according to your doctor. Let's not let worry take over."

Watching Hermione cry always destroyed Ron. It made him want to fix things to stop her crying. He had been warned by her doctor that she would be more emotional and to expect this, but he was not prepared. But, this was something he could not fix. Or could he?

"I have brownies and ice cream." He kissed her forehead and started to get up from the sofa. "Let me fix you some and then we can find something to take your thoughts off of tiny booties. Will you be okay while I put away what I bought at the grocers and make your dinner?"

"I guess so." Hermione hiccupped. "I don't know why I want brownies. I don't like brownies but I want them right now."

"I think this is one of those cravings your doctor talked about," Ron picked up the bags he had dropped on the floor. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Just rest until I get back."

Hermione grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa and the remote for the television. "I think rugby is on. I'll see if I can find the game while you fix my dinner."

"Since when do you like rugby?" Ron's voice drifted to her from the kitchen. "You have never been a sports fan. Rugby is more rough than football and I can hardly get you to watch that."

"Have you seen The All Blacks play?" Hermione laughed. "There is something about watching one man run while another man tried to rip his shirt off. You never know what you will see."

"I see," Ron grumbled in the kitchen. "You have started watching sports for the wardrobe malfunctions. I don't know if I can compete with that."

Hermione laughter filled the living room as she waited for Ron the finish his work in the kitchen. It stopped when he brought her what she had requested.

Ginny: What is that?

Luna: A red head in an apron

Daphne: Please tell me he has on more than an apron

Hermione: My day just got so much better

Ginny: Please tag future pictures such as this one as NSFS

Daphne: NSFS?

Luna: It's just Ronald

Ginny: Not Safe For SISTERS to view … EWWWW

Hermione: I think it is a yummy picture

Luna: It is just your brother

Ginny: In nothing but jeans and an apron … Gross

Daphne: I see why Mione is always petting his chest now

Luna: He does have nice pecs

Hermione: I was looking at the brownie smothered in ice cream, what are you looking at?

Ginny: Really?

Luna: How can see not see those pecs and abs

Daphne: She must be really hungry for dessert

Ginny: I'm going to go throw up now

Hermione: Why? Don't you like brownies smothered in ice cream

Daphne: Delivered by a half-naked man

Luna: A half-naked man who apparently spends time in the gym as well as the lab

Ginny: OMG … I'm going to bed and pretending like this WHOLE conversation never happened

Hermione: Okay … Night ladies. I have a brownie to enjoy

Daphne: So that is what we are calling it now?

Luna: Who else is enjoying brownies tonight?

Ginny: Good night


	9. December 9

A/N: This story is set in the UK, so when football is mentioned, they are talking about the game played with the round black and white ball, not the oblong brown one.

* * *

Theo's idea for a easy Sunday together get turn on their head when ice skating doesn't go as planned? Can he a Daphne survive without ending up in Emergency?

Music: Believe by Peter Hollins and One Voice Children's Choir

* * *

Daphne: I'm going to kill him

Luna: Murder is not allowed on Sundays

Hermione: Where are you?

Ginny: What are you doing there?

Daphne: I am in love with a lunatic

Luna: Where is she?

Hermione: Gin, how do you know where she is?

Ginny: Look on the app

Daphne: Thank you for stalking me

Luna: What app?

Hermione: The stalking app that we found to help Harry keep track of Gin

Ginny: That is not why we got the app

Daphne: Really?

Hermione: Think again. We got tired of him texting us to find out where you were

Luna: Oh, that app. The one that had me in Tempest and Nev in the parking lot when he was standing beside me in the shop

Daphne: That would be the one

Hermione: It cannot be right. I says you are at

Luna: The skating rink in the park?

Ginny: There have to be a million people there with their kids today

Daphne: He wants to...

Hermione: Watch the people fall on their arse?

Ginny: Visit Emergency later today?

Luna: Get you cold so he can warm you up?

Daphne: Gotta go

Ginny: We need...

Hermione: Pictures!

Luna: Have fun!

Daphne tucked her mobile into her coat pocket. Theo had lost his mind. Ice skating...in the park...at an outdoor rink...with children. She was going to die. She was not the most athletic of people and he was asking her to risk her life on a pair of thin blades. He was going to pay for this.

She hadn't thought much about ice skating on a Sunday. Ice skating happened inside. Ice skating was not popular and families did stuff together, at home. She had not planned on today being International Children's Day and the outdoor rink running a special. Theo, for all his wonderful attributes, did not think about things like this. "Let's go ice skating." was as far as he got in the planning of the event.

"Theo, I am going to die if you make me go out there." Daphne was clinging to the edge of the rink. "I know a toddler with more coordination and grace than I will have out on that ice."

Theo glided to the edge of the rink where she was hanging on for dear life. "Come on, Brown Eyes. I've got you." Theo held out his hands for her to grab. "I will skate in front of you and keep the evil little ones away."

Daphne watched the little children zoom around the rink like they were running in the park. "Not all of us grew up playing hockey," she grumbled as she let him pull her onto the ice. "You can explain my absence from work tomorrow to the AP. I hope you like visiting Emergency."

"I am not going to let you fall. Trust me." Theo grinned and pulled Daphne away from the wall. "One trip around the rink at the time. You'll be an expert before you know it."

"If I die, it will all be your fault, Chess Man." Daphne grumbled as she concentrated on not falling. "Who ever thought is was a good idea to strap two thin strips of metal to the bottom of their feet and intentionally step on ice was insane. I cannot believe I let you talk me into this. Don't you dare let me go, Theodore."

"I'm not going anywhere, Brown Eyes," Theo whispered as he began to glide backwards. "Just hold my hands and let me pull you until you get a feel for the ice. Then, we will worry about moving your feet. One trip around the rink done."

Daphne looked up from her feet into Theo's twinkling eyes. "You think you are so smart, distracting me with your sweet talk and sexy grin. I still cannot believe you talked me into this… What are you doing? THEO!"

Daphne fought catch her breath as Theo pulled her into his arms and began to spin. "A Physics experiment. Centrifugal force and the like. All that math and science stuff."

Theo laughed as he stopped their spin and set her back on the ice. "See, not so bad, Brown Eyes. Now that you have braved the ice and survived, want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes! How do you propose to get me off the ice now that we are in the middle of it?" Daphne gestured to the people skating past them. "I have seen baby horses walk better than I can skate and we are now in no man's land. We have a minefield to cross to get to the goal."

"The same way we got here." Theo tipped her chin up so Daphne was looking him in the eyes. "Keep your eyes on me and let it happen. You are doing a better job that you think. I'll make a hockey player out of you yet."

Daphne didn't even notice their movement at first. Theo had started to glide backwards as he was talking. They were skating along. They might make it to that little door that would get her off this sheet of glass.

"MR. NOTTTTT!"

Harry: What is that?

Ron: Who is that?

Neville: Are you at Emergency?

Theo: A cast. Me. Ice skating

Harry: How did a lifelong hockey player

Ron: End up at Emergency

Neville: In a cast?

Theo: A student who was learning how to skate

Harry: I need more information

Ron: I need oxygen

Neville: I can hear you laughing from here, Weasley

Theo: This is not funny

Harry: I told you not to go today. All of Lindon is taking their kids for the free skating today

Ron: Where was Daphne when this happened?

Neville: Is she okay?

Theo: I was skating backwards so I could lead her off the ice

Harry: This does not sound good

Neville: Let the man tell the story

Ron: Continue, please

Theo: When I heard people shouting behind me

Harry: Don't say it

Ron: Did you trip or get run over?

Neville: My bet is on run away child

Theo: Nev wins, sort of. One of my football players was trying to impress his girl

Ron: Please tell me it was not the midfielder that is trying to pass

Neville: That kid can't catch a break

Harry: But he can cause one

Theo: He has no luck

Harry: That is never good

Neville: And he wasn't looking where he was going

Ron: And he checked you harder than those guys at University

Theo: That's just about it. Another student tried to warn me, but by the time I heard and wrapped up Daphne

Neville: You were in a tangled mess on the ice

Ron: How did you break your arm?

Harry: I'm guessing you were worried more about protecting her than yourself

Theo: I'm not sure how it happened but at least it is not the side I write with

Harry: That is a plus

Ron: Is Daphne okay?

Neville: Don't you have to work tomorrow?

Theo: Daphne is fine. Shaken up a bit and swearing never to set foot on the ice again

Harry: Don't blame her

Ron: She may have a point

Neville: Looks like you are off the ice and your bike for a while

Theo: Gotta go. The doc is here with discharge papers

Daphne smoothed the hair back from Theo's forehead as she watched him sleep. Time had stopped when she realized that there was a human hurtling toward them on the ice and Theo could not see him. A shout from one of their students had given him time to wrap her up and start to turn before one of the school's star midfielders tackled them. The boy was horrified as they began to untangle the mess they had become on the ice. He turned pale when he realized that Theo could not move his left arm. They had ended the day in Emergency waiting for a doctor to evaluate his shoulder and arm.

She had finally been able to bring him home after his lower arm had been put in a cast and it was determined that his shoulder was not dislocated, just badly bruised. Now all she had to do was make him stay home for a few days and rest before he went back to work. She had waited until the pain medicine had helped him drift off before she called in a sick day for both of them tomorrow. Their administrator had chuckled at the thought of her keeping Theo from coming in to work in the morning. "I have known that boy since he was in Secondary," he had sighed as they talked. "He tried to come to school the day after he got a concussion in a hockey playoff game. He was out cold on the ice for five minutes and expected me to let him into my class the next day. You tell him I am not letting him back in the building until Wednesday."

Keeping him quiet tomorrow was going to be a task. He was not still at the best of times. She had already had to settle him twice tonight because he had rolled onto his injured side. Maybe she could see if the guys could come by and play chess or something during the day. Right now she needed sleep. Daphne decided to send off a quick message before she settled into his good side and tried to sleep.

Daphne: Heading to bed. He is asleep for now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day

Hermione: Can anybody go and check on them tomorrow?

Neville: We can go after work, but I have Christmas orders to get finished and delivered all day

Ginny: I can bring James by at with lunch. I am only working a half day tomorrow

Harry: Daphne has her hands full

Ron: He has never liked to be still or hurt

Luna: He is going to be a bear tomorrow

Hermione: So who is going to rescue her 30 minutes after his alarm goes off and he realizes that she has called out for both of them?

Harry: Not I

Ron: Not I

Luna: Not me

Ginny: Not me … I have to wrestle the octopus in the morning because Harry offered to work third shift for Draco tonight

Neville: Are we going to abandon her to the bear?

Hermione: No, but I am not going near their place until I have had tea and donuts

Ron: I'll go by and bring breakfast before I head for the shop.

Hermione: Then it is settled

Harry: We drop by as we can and pray that he uses common sense

Ginny: A former hockey player who teaches Maths and rides a motorcycle

Hermione: And takes his terribly clumsy girlfriend ice skating

Luna: Has common sense?

Harry: Well…

Ron: He can dream

Neville: And we can pray


	10. December 10

Will Neville get finally get the courage up to ask Luna an important question? Maybe dinner with friends to celebrate the end of Hanukkah will give him the chance.

Song: Hanukkah Blessings by Barenaked Ladies

* * *

Hermione: Is everyone still coming?

Luna: We will be there. What do you need me to bring?

Ginny: We will be there. Molly has offered to keep James overnight

Daphne: Depends on how his arm feels

Hermione: We can FaceTime if he doesn't feel up to it

Luna: Don't let him push

Ginny: He will tell you he feels fine

Daphne: I have told him I will consider going after he has a nap

Hermione: James' kind of nap or Ginny's?

Luna: Do NOT answer that! He is injured

Ginny: Once a hard-headed hockey player

Hermione: Always a hard-headed hockey player

Daphne: We may have to leave early

Luna: We will be happy to see you if he can make it

Ginny: Watch his body language

Hermione: Like she doesn't do that anyway

Luna: Why are they so stubborn?

Ginny: Men in general or our boys?

Daphne: Our boys

Hermione: I have no idea

Luna laughed as she tucked her mobile into the pocket of her apron. She had never celebrated Hanukkah and she was looking forward to seeing what Hermione had planned for them tonight. Ron had called them earlier in the day to ask them to bring an arrangement for the table. He said Hermione had everything taken care of. As much as she loved her friends, Luna did not trust Hermione's cooking.

"What's with the frown, Moonbeam?" Luna turned to the sound of Neville's voice. "Dinner is still on at Ron and Hermione's?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about Hermione cooking." Luna sighed and started to empty teapots. "I wish she would let us help with this. But when she decides to do something…"

"We know better that to stand in her way." Neville wrapped his arms around Luna from behind, settling his chin on the top of her head. "I turned off the sign and made sure the door was locked. Come help me finish the arrangement. We can get ready at the cottage and go over together."

"Nev, what are you up to?" Luna looked over her shoulder, watching Neville leave her kitchen. "I am already ready and we have to be there in less than an hour."

"About six feet," Neville's voice rang through the kitchen. "I just like you sharing my space. I'm going to need to clean up a bit before we leave."

"That joke is getting old," Luna mumbled as she put the last of the teapots on the counter to dry. "It is sweet that he likes to have me in his space, but I am afraid he is spending too much time with the boys. I used to wish he would speak to me."

"I heard that. The sooner you get in here, the sooner we can get to Ron and Hermione's." Neville leaned against the door as he watched Luna hang her apron on the peg by the door between his workshop and her kitchen. "Be careful what you wish for, Moonbeam."

"Sunshine, if you weren't such a sweetheart," Luna sighed and walked past Neville into his workshop.

"I would find the courage to ask you to live at the cottage with me." Neville's whisper ghosted into the empty kitchen.

Neville: Help

Harry: What's up Nev?

Neville: How did you do it?

Harry: Do what?

Neville: Asked her to share your space?

Harry: I didn't. She asked me

Neville: That doesn't help

Harry: Nev, do you want Luna to share your space

Neville: Every minute of every day.

Harry: Just tell her

Neville: I seem to forget how to talk when I think about asking her

Harry: You've tried

Neville: Almost every day for a month

Harry: But

Neville: I end up saying something stupid or not saying anything at all

Harry: I saw a picture of what you gave her for St. Nicholas Day

Neville: It was too subtle, wasn't it?

Harry: No, it was perfectly you.

Neville: Then why hasn't she said anything other than "Thank you. They are beautiful"?

Harry: Maybe she wants to hear you say it

Neville: I hate this. Why can't I talk when it is important?

Harry: Because it is important to you. Breathe, Nev.

Neville: I forget sometimes when she is near me

Harry: So tell her that. If you really want her in your space all the time, you will figure out a way to make it happen

Neville: Ugh. See you in a bit

Neville slipped his mobile into the pocket of his overcoat. "If we don't leave now, we will be late. Ron is going to start blowing up my mobile if we even look like we are going to be late."

"Are you sure we don't need to eat before we go?" Luna walked out of the guest bath, sliding an earring into her ear. "Hermione seemed really nervous about what she was trying to get done for tonight."

"Ron talked her into letting Molly help her get everything cooked." Neville held up Luna's coat. "The arrangement is already in the car. All that left to do is get in the car and go."

"What exactly are we supposed to do at this dinner?" Luna asked Neville as he closed the door to his cottage. "I have never celebrated Hanukkah and tonight being the last night sounds like a big deal. What if I mess something up?"

"It is going to be fine." Neville placed his hand in the small of her back and led Luna towards his car. "Mione said all we have to do is show up, eat, and visit. She said Hanukkah is more about celebrating the miracles that God brings to our lives and spending time with the people we love."

"I think I can handle that." Luna slipped past Neville as he held the car door pen for her. "There are a few miracles I want to ask for tonight. Do people make Hanukkah wishes?"

Luna: What is going on with Nev?

Ginny: Why are you asking me?

Luna: You're a mum, you can read people

Ginny: That only works with James and even then …

Luna: He stops talking halfway through sentences

Ginny: That is nothing new

Luna: He mumbles when I leave the room

Ginny: Again, nothing new

Luna: The St Nick gift!  
Ginny: I think he was pretty clear with that one

Luna: Then why doesn't he just ask?

Ginny: Because he is Nev

Luna: I think he asked tonight as I walked out of the room but it was more of a whispered wish than a question

Ginny: Be patient. Nev will figure it out.

Luna: I waited forever for our first official date

Ginny: And you two have been inseparable since

Luna: I hate going home to an empty flat every night

Ginny: Not much longer … Tis the season of miracles

Luna: PLEASE!

Neville watched Luna as she spun the dreidel. He wanted talk to her before he lost his nerve, but he did not want to overstep. Tonight's dinner had been fun. He had never had latkes and he was going to have to get the recipe for the brisket and the spinach appetizers. He was still trying to finish the piece of olive oil cake and candied nuts.

"Nev. you okay?" Rona asked as he dropped on the sofa beside Neville. "You seemed lost in your thoughts just now."

"Just thinking about something." Neville answered absently.

"Something or someone?" Ron teased.

"Maybe a little of both." Neville looked down at his watch. "It's getting late and I need to get Luna home. This has been a great evening."

"It has. I think Mione's worn out." Ron looked over at his wife as she dozed in her favorite chair. "Thanks for coming. We need to do this again next year."

"Definitely." Neville pushed up off the sofa. "Luna, are you about ready to go?"

"Just one more spin." Luna picked the top up off the table. "I have one more wish to make."

"I'll get our coats. Can you take my plate in the kitchen?" Neville ran his finger along her cheek.

"Sure. I'll tell Harry and Ginny goodbye while I'm in there." Luna spun the top and stood up. "I think Hermione has had a long day."

"Me, too. Don't be long." Neville kissed her softly. "I'll meet you at the door."

"Yeah, the door." Luna watched Neville walk away from her. "I'm supposed to be doing something. Oh yeah, dishes in the kitchen and goodbye."

Harry: Do you think he'll do it?

Ron: Do what?

Harry: Ask her?

Ron: Ask her what?

Harry: How dense are you?

Ron: Ask Mione, I don't know

Harry: Ask her to move in with him

Ron: Oh, you mean the question he has almost asked three times tonight when he thought no one was around

Harry: Yup

Ron: It would take a miracle

Harry: As your sister is fond of saying … Tis the season

Neville parked his car in his spot beside his cottage. "Are you sure you want to drive home? It's late."

"Yes, Nev. I need to get home. I don't want to wear this again tomorrow." Luna began to dig in her pocketbook to find her keys.

"I wish you would stay." Neville decided it was now or never. "I really wish you would stay every night. I miss you when you are not here."

"Nev, what are you saying?" Luna looked up and watched Neville's blush. "What have you been trying to ask me all night?"

"Luna, stay here." Neville's voice was only a whisper. "Stay here with me every night, forever."

Luna: OMG … I can't believe I just did that

Ginny: Did what?

Daphne: Are you okay?

Hermione: Why is my mobile buzzing. It is 2 a.m.

Luna: He asked

Ginny: You are going to have to be more specific

Daphne: No way

Hermione: I am too sleepy for riddles. Spit it out

Luna: He asked me to move in with him!

Ginny: YES!

Daphne: Finally!

Hermione: Please tell me you said yes

Luna: I'm giving up my flat at the end of the month

Ginny: Tell us what day you want to move your stuff and we will have the boys there

Daphne: Pack a few light bags so Theo will not feel left out

Hermione: I'm happy for you. Night ladies!

Ginny: Good night, Grumpy Pants.

Daphne: Night all!

Luna: Sweet dreams … I know I will have them

Neville: I asked

Harry: And

Neville: When can you help move furniture?

Harry: Good for you, Nev

Neville: Night, Harry

Harry: Night, Nev

Neville: Good night, Moonbeam

Luna: Night Sunshine

Neville: Only 21 more days

Luna: 21 more days


	11. December 11

Everyone is checking in on Theo and searching for items that might have been left at the Hanukkah party

Music: Keep You Warm by Sam Tsui and Kina Grannis

* * *

Daphne: Can anyone go check on Theo today?

Harry: Is he driving you insane?

Hermione: He seemed to be handling things okay yesterday

Luna: Are you at home?

Daphne: I'm at work today. End of term exams are next week and I need to set some things up for both of us.

Ron: I'm headed over there now with my chess set

Ginny: James and I can bring lunch

Neville: Can I kidnap him to help at the shop tomorrow?

Daphne: Thank you! His meds make him sleep but he puts off taking them because of the way they make him feel

Harry: And when he is not sleeping

Luna: He is restless

Neville: How long is he out of work?

Daphne: He is restless in his sleep too. He is out week this week. I'm working on the review for his students right now.

Hermione: Are you in your classroom?

Daphne: I'm in the staff room. Not officially at work, just working where the resources are available

Ginny: Are you out all week

Daphne: No just until tomorrow. I think he should be okay by himself by then

Harry: Have you met Theo?

Luna: Did I leave my earmuffs last night?

Hermione: I'll look

Luna: I can't seem to concentrate today

Hermione: I wonder why

Luna: He finally asked

Hermione: When is the lease on your flat up?

Luna: Don't care

Hermione: When are you moving in?

Luna: New Years Day

Hermione: Are you ready for this?

Luna: I've been ready since our first real date

Theo: Brown Eyes

Daphne: Yes. Chess Man

Theo: I can take care of myself

Daphne: What would make you say that?

Theo: The parade of friends that has visited our house today

Daphne: What makes you think I had anything to do with that?

Theo: Brown Eyes

Daphne: What?

Theo: Ron brought coffee and donuts and an offer for a game of chess "on his way in". The shop is in the opposite direction and they live less than 5 minutes from the shop.

Daphne: He could have been on his way back from taking Mione to work

Theo: Our house is not between the library and the shop

Daphne: I will be home soon

Theo: Brown Eyes … Baby, I'm okay

Daphne: I don't like seeing you hurt

Theo: I've been hurt worse before

Daphne: But

Theo: Just come home, work can wait

Daphne: Love you

Theo: Love you more … come home

Harry: So, are you all ready for this

Theo: Ready for what

Ron: Moving day

Theo: Who's moving? What did I miss yesterday?

Neville: Luna's moving on New Years Day

Theo: Nev! You finally asked

Harry: We are proud of you

Ron: And happy for you

Neville: She just sat there and smiled for 15 minutes before she said "How does New Year's Day sound?"

Theo: I'll be glad to help - If Daphne will let me

Harry: I'm sure she will let you carry the pillows

Ron: If she lets you off the sofa

Neville: You broke both bones in your lower arm and almost had your shoulder dislocated

Theo: And …

Harry: She did not see you in Secondary

Ron: She does not understand the stubborn hockey player mentality

Neville: You were white as a sheet by the time she took you home last night

Theo: I was fine

Harry: Lie

Ron: I haven't seen you in that much pain since you dislocated your shoulder during the playoffs

Theo: I was just tired

Harry: Let her worry over you

Ron: You got hurt protecting her

Neville: She feels bad that you protected her and got hurt

Theo: She said that?

Neville: Last night, when we were talking on the porch

Theo: She didn't say anything

Harry: They never do

Ron: They just fuss and fret and ask people to look in on you until they work it out of their systems

Neville: Really?!

Harry: Yes, really. They seem to think it is their job to take care of us when they share space with us

Ron: Just wait. If you think Luna is protective of you now, watch her in February.

Neville: Oh boy

Harry: How was Theo when you stopped by with lunch?

Ginny: Sound asleep on the sofa

Harry: How is James?

Ginny: Sneezing. He would not keep his muffs on and now his ears are bright red

Harry: You expected a different outcome?

Ginny: Not really but it was worth a try

Harry: He HATES anything on his head

Ginny: I wonder where he gets it from

Harry: One time. I left my stocking cap at work one time

Ginny: Went out to a scene in the snow and ended up with pneumonia

Harry: It was not pneumonia and it was not because I did not have a hat on

Ginny: Really?

Harry: Yes really

Ginny: Are you going to be home soon?

Harry: I'll be home by 5.

Ginny: Chili for dinner tonight

Harry: Darlin … are you okay?

Ginny: Just tired

Harry: Are you sure?

Ginny: I'm fine, just tired

Harry: Gin? Are you?

Daphne: I'm headed home

Hermione: Good. You need to rest too

Ginny: He was asleep when I stopped by. I left some casseroles Mum made in the freezer and soup in the fridge

Luna: He called here earlier. He and Nev talked for about 20 minutes

Daphne: He is so restless

Luna: He is used to being active

Ginny: He has always been like this. Trying to get back to what he normally does 2 seconds after he gets hurt

Hermione: Ron is the same way. He burned his hand in the lab the other day, slapped a wet rag over it and kept going. I wouldn't have known about it if George hadn't told me

Luna: Nev came into TnT 2 weeks ago with floral tape around the end of his finger said everything was fine.

Daphne: Was it?

Hermione: Is he male?

Luna: I find out 2 days later that he had sliced himself with a knife making an arrangement and should have had stitches. Instead he used super glue and floral tape

Daphne: They are so

Ginny: Stubborn

Daphne: Dense

Hermione: Aggravating

Luna: Male

Ginny: But they are perfect

Hermione: Because they're ours

Hermione: I'm headed home

Ron: Are you okay?

Hermione: Just tired

Ron: Take a nap. I'll fix dinner when I get home

Hermione: Not hungry

Ron: You will be soon enough

Hermione: When are we going to tell them?

Ron: Whenever you want. Harry was asking questions.

Hermione: Do they know?

Ron: I haven't said anything but they have been in our shoes

Hermione: Ginny has been asking me too

Ron: At Chess Club?

Hermione: Maybe. It seems to be where all major life announcements happen

Ron: Be good

Hermione: Always

Hermione: Found it

Ginny: Found what

Daphne: Did you lose something?

Luna: Other than her mind? She did marry Ron after all

Hermione: Luna's earmuffs. Ginny's dish cover. Daphne's favorite lip balm

Ginny: Have you been on a treasure hunt?

Daphne: So that is why I couldn't find it today

Luna: What have you been doing since you got home?

Hermione: Cleaning up from last night

Daphne: I figured you would be taking a nap

Ginny: Naps are good. James hates them

Luna: I'm not much of a nap person

Hermione: It was just the guest room and the kitchen

Ginny: Are you okay?

Daphne: Why the guest room?

Luna: Is that where the coats were?

Hermione: I am fine. I just wanted to straighten a few things when I got home

Ginny: Mione, are you sure you are okay

Hermione: I'm fine

Neville: Miss you

Luna: I am 2 rooms over

Neville: I still miss you

Luna: Miss you too

Neville: Have dinner with me?

Luna: Sure, your place or mine?

Neville: Ours


	12. December 12

Harry finally figures out why Ginny has been so tired lately. Can she handle those changes and her career with his help?

Music: Maybe This Christmas by Ron Sexsmith

* * *

was wrong. The bed was cold. Harry turned over to see if Ginny was alright, only to find her place empty. That would explain why the bed felt cold.

"Darlin, where are you?" Harry reached for his glasses. He could see light coming from under the bathroom door. "Gin, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Ginny's voice was weak as it drifted from behind the closed door. "Just a little stomach upset. I'll be fine."

"Let me in, darlin," Harry knocked on the locked door. "You are not fine. You have been too tired lately and this the third time in the last week that you have had 'just a little stomach upset'. Talk to me."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the lock turn and the door swung open. "This is not fine. You are sitting in the bathroom floor, crying and looking green." Harry knelt beside her and ran a finger down her cheek. "Call in today and go to the doctor. I think I know what is going on. I'll call in and we will make the appointment together."

"I can't miss today. I have three interviews for the flowers of the season piece today. Getting Nev and the evergreen expert to reschedule will not be a problem but the poinsettia lady could only do her interview this afternoon." Ginny laid he head on Harry's chest. "She is supposed to be setting up the huge display in the Kings Cross station today and could only spare thirty minutes at one. I have to be there for that."

"I'll see if Nev can do the interview tomorrow. When is the other interview?" Harry rubbed her back and waited for her breathing to even out. "I'll call the doctor and see if they can get you in before lunch. That way you can still make your last interview."

"Why do you want me to go if we both know what this is?" Ginny gestured around the room. "There is nothing they are going to tell us that they haven't before."

"But, they can give you meds to help with the stomach upset, as you like to call it," Harry smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Come on, you will feel better after you have laid down for a little longer. It is not the end of the world to need a nap."

"I guess I could sleep a little longer." Ginny followed Harry out of the bathroom and let him tuck her back into bed. "James will be up soon. Let me know if you need my help to find anything."

"We will do just fine while you sleep." Harry kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sure I can find the numbers I need in the notebook you keep in your carry all and James and I are going to have a grand time fixing Mum breakfast. Just rest."

Harry: Gin isn't feeling well

Neville: Do we need to do the interview another time

Harry: Can you?

Neville: Sure. Just tell her to come by when she is feeling better

Harry: It's just a little stomach upset. She should be better in a few days

Neville: No worries.

Harry: Thanks Nev

Harry looked around Kings Cross station. It hadn't changed much in the years since he had left for school from here.

"DDAAAAADDDDDAAAAAA" James' voice echoed through the vaulted ceilings where he was waiting for Ginny.

"Are you sure you are feeling up to this, darlin'?" Harry asked as he took his son from Ginny. "You still look tired."

"I'm fine. Take this little man for an adventure while I interview the poinsettia lady over there." Ginny kissed both her boys on the cheek and pulled her notebook from her carry all. "I'll be done in about thirty minutes. Meet me at the coffee shop by the main doors."

"As you wish, fearless reporter." Harry took James' hand and made him wave at his mother's back. "We are ever at your beck and call. So, little man, what are we getting into while mum works her magic?"

Harry spent the next half hour walking James' around the station and admiring the decorations that had already been set up. "So, what should we get Mum for Christmas? She has already bought an amazing present for me. You may not think it is so amazing, but I do. It's a secret right now. So don't tell."

"Don't tell what?" Ginny hugged her boys from behind. "What are you plotting with our son? I love secrets."

"Because you can never keep them," Harry laughed and handed James back to his mother. "How did your interview go? What amazing knowledge did you gain to make your feature absolutely amazing."

Ginny laughed as she hugged James to her chest. "I now know more than any human should about the proper care of poinsettias. I am also hungry. What is for dinner?"

"Flying Pies?" Harry asked. "It has been a while since we went there without the Club."

"Sounds like a plan." Ginny stepped toward the front doors of the station. "I hear Supreme Pizza calling my name."

Ginny: What's going on with you?

Hermione: I could ask the same thing of you

Ginny: I'm fine

Hermione: So am I

Ginny: You are so fine that you were wearing the biggest jumper I have ever seen Monday night

Hermione: You are one to talk. I have never seen anyone turn that shade of green at the smell of brisket unless they are

Ginny: Are you?

Hermione: PREGNANT

Ginny: PREGNANT

Hermione: Due in July

Ginny: Due in September

Hermione: You can't tell anyone

Ginny: Neither can you. I just had it confirmed today

Hermione: We are going to tell the family soon

Ginny: We are going to wait for a while longer

Hermione: This is going to be interesting

Ginny: I can't wait.


	13. December 13

Ron plans a special surprise for a holiday tradition. Hermione's annual trip to the Royal Ballet just got a little sweeter.

Music: Waltz of the Snowflakes by New York City Ballet Orchestra

* * *

"Mione, love, are you ready to go?" Ron peeked his head into their bedroom. Hermione was supposed to be getting ready for their dinner and ballet date. He was taking her to see The Nutcracker. He had taken her to see the Royal Ballet's production every year.

"I just need to find my shoes and I will be ready to go." Hermione walked out of their bathroom and twirled. "How do I look? Can you tell?"

"Absolutely smashing. I don't care if they can." Ron pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. "I'm not sure I want to share you with the world tonight; you are so beautiful."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione playfully tapped his chest. "We are not missing The Nutcracker because you cannot control yourself. I am not missing dinner at La Ballerina or this performance."

"Are you sure?' Ron pulled her in for another kiss. "It is cold outside and it is warm in here. Who needs to hear the Waltz of the Snowflakes?"

"I do." Hermione spun out of his arms and continued to spin toward the closet. "You can warm me up when we get home. I am hungry and you have a promise to keep."

"If you insist, love." Ron hung his head and tried not to laugh. "As you wish."

Hermione: He has lost his mind

Daphne: Who?

Ginny: My brother, who else

Luna: Why are you on your mobile?

Hermione: My husband got us amazing seats tonight.

Daphne: Where are you?

Ginny: Isn't tonight Nutcracker night?

Luna: Again, why are you on your mobile?

Hermione: Yes. Tonight is Nutcracker night. I just wanted to show our seats

Ginny: Get off your mobile

Daphne: Curtain rise is in 2 minutes

Luna: Let me see and then turn off your mobile

Hermione: I can't believe he got us these seats

Ron looked over at his sleeping wife. Tonight had been an amazing night. He liked that he could still surprise her from time to time. He had managed to get them seats in the Grand Tier boxes and to the reception after the performance. There were several violins on display during the reception that she had decided needed to be researched. That was one of the joys and difficulties of being married to a librarian; she always seemed to need to know about the history of objects.

He had bundled her up and moved her towards the car when he saw her energy starting to fade. She did not like having to slow down, but the baby was forcing the issue in the evenings. He was hoping to let the world in on their little secret soon. Because that cute little bump that said he was going to be a father, wasn't so little anymore.

"Wake up, love." Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead and turned off the ignition. "We are home. Time for tired librarians to go to bed."

"I am not tired." Hermione mumbled, turning to face Ron. "I was just resting my eyes and trying to figure out where I have seen the pattern on one of the violins in the exhibit before."

"Well, we are home." Ron reached over and unbuckle her seat belt. "I'll be around in a minute to open your door. Time for sleepy people to go to bed."

Ron got out of the car and walked around to Hermione's door. He could either escort her or carry her. It had been awhile since he had carried her. He opened the door and reached for his wife.

"Ronald, what are you doing." Hermione was startled by Ron lifting her out of the car and carrying her towards their front door. "I am too heavy for you to be doing this. Close the car door. What are you thinking?"

Ron took a couple of steps back and tapped the car door closed with his foot. I am carrying my beautiful, sleeping bride into our house and into my bed. If you would be so kind as to unlock the door?"

Hermione tried not to laugh as she dug for her keys in her clutch. "Really? Did you think this through? You may have to put me down so you can manage getting into the house."

Ron set Hermione down on the porch and pulled his keys from his pants pocket. "Do not move. I am carrying you over the threshold as soon as I get it open. I have plans for you."

"Plans? Do tell." Hermione watched snowflakes land on the collar of Ron's overcoat. "What if our plans don't agree? What will you do then?"

Ron opened their front door with a flourish and picked her up again. "I'll kiss you until you agree with me. I think you will like my plans."

Ron did not set her down until they were in the bedroom. Settling her onto the bed, he left a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

Hermione tried to think of a reason why she would want to move as she watched Ron walk out of the room. Thinking of nothing, she closed her eyes and waited for Ron to return.

Ron: I'm going to need your help

Harry: It is midnight. Could this have waited until morning?

Ron: No. She's pregnant

Harry: I know that

Ron: What?

Harry: When are you due?

Ron: August. How could you tell?

Harry: I figured it out Monday night. I've been around a pregnant woman and recognize the signs

Ron: Well then, you can help me plan how to tell the rest of the world.

Harry: Parents first. Then the rest of the world

Ron: But how?

Harry: I don't know. I'm tired and can't think right now

Ron: We need to do it soon if you have figure it out.

Harry: I have to be at work in 5 hours. Good night Ron

Ron: Some help you are. Night, Harry

Hermione stirred as she felt her shoes being removed. "Hello, beautiful," Ron whispered as he kissed the top of each foot after he removed her shoes. "Let's get you ready for bed. Off with those uncomfortable clothes."

Hermione reached for his face. "What about you? Off with your uncomfortable clothes?"

"Patience, love. I have a plan."


	14. December 14

Theo enlists the guys help to plan a surprise for Daphne. Can he get it everything ready before she gets home?

Music: The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas to You) by Nat King Cole

* * *

Theo: Mate, I need your help

Ron: What do you need?

Harry: What are you up to?

Neville: She said not to let him do anything.

Theo: I just need a ride to the grocers

Ron: Why?

Harry: What do you need from the grocers?

Neville: What are you planning?

Theo: I want to have dinner ready for her when she gets home

Ron: So you need to get food

Harry: And dessert

Neville: And flowers

Theo: And I can't find the keys to my car or my bike

Harry: And you won't find them after yesterday

Ron: You are not allowed to drive while you are taking those pain meds

Neville: She found you on your bike

Theo: I was just going to go down to the corner and get some snacks

Harry: She gave me your bike keys

Ron: I know where your car keys are

Neville: But until you are cleared to go back to work

Theo: I am trapped in my own home

Harry: I'll drop by Anna's and pick up her favorite pasta

Ron: I'll get you a tart from the bakery

Neville: I'll bring flowers

Theo: I am capable of doing all of those things

Harry: Not right now. Let us help out.

Ron: What time is she getting home?

Theo: She has a meeting after classes, so not before 4:30

Neville: We will be there by 3

Theo thought about throwing his mobile across the room. In the five days since he had broken his arm. Daphne had done everything and let him do nothing. He was not an invalid, just a little injured. Now, thanks to that stupid rule, he was going to miss Chess Club. No work, no play, no fair.

He had not minded being stuck on the sofa for a couple of days, but now he was restless. His shoulder only hurt occasionally and the throbbing had stopped under the cast. The doctor had called earlier and cleared him to return to work on Monday. He was not taking pain meds during the day now and he was hoping to switch to non-prescription pain meds before he went back to work. All he had to do was convince Daphne that his was fine. "Oh boy," Theo muttered as he looked around the sitting room. "I have work to do."

Daphne: I'm not coming to Chess Club tonight

Luna; Why not? You went to work today

Hermione: But Theo didn't

Ginny: So you are keeping him company?

Daphne: I'm going to set up a chess board in the sitting room and see if he wants to play

Hermione: How has he been doing?

Ginny: Has he been cleared to go back?

Luna: Setting up the board for Strip Chess?

Daphne: OMG

Ginny: Luna?

Hermione: If he talks her into playing that he has been

Daphne: Strip Chess?

Ginny: Luna … don't

Hermione: She found the rules online when she was writing a smut fest piece

Luna: What? She is the only one of us that really plays chess

Daphne: Really? Strip chess is a real thing?

Ginny: Yup

Hermione: I read that story. OMG

Luna: Maybe I could get Nev to teach me to play …

Daphne: LUNA!

Hermione: On that note, I'm headed home

Ginny: I am going to take my boy to his Gran and meet my husband at the house

Luna: I'm going to pack an overnight bag

Daphne: I don't want to know any more

Luna: We will miss you tonight … Do NOT touch your mobile …

Daphne was met by candlelight and soft music when she entered the cottage. Whatever Theo was up to smelled delicious. "Theo, What's going on?"

"Dinner is on the table in front of the fire." Theo's voice carried into the room from the kitchen. "Get comfortable and I'll be out in a minute. Tonight, it is my turn to take care of you."

Daphne put her coat and bag in the closet and put her shoes in the basket by the front door. "You did not have to do this. I was going to heat up the chili from last night."

"I wanted to do this. I am feeling better and I have not needed the pain meds today." Theo walked into the room carrying a cast iron skillet. "Dinner from Anna's, thanks to Harry, and a quiet evening to tell you how much I appreciate everything you have done this week. I know I have not been the easiest person to get along with."

"Like I would do anything else." Daphne patted the spot beside her on the blanket he had spread out in front of the fireplace. "This looks delicious. Come sit with me and eat."

"I will as soon as I get one last thing." Theo headed back to the kitchen. "We can enjoy dinner and a movie from the comfort of the blanket in front of the fire. I even have chestnuts to roast."

Daphne watch Theo arrange the last dish on the coffee table and settle beside her one the floor. "How did you do all this? Please tell me you did not drive? I thought I found all your keys."

"Don't worry, Brown Eyes." Theo leaned into Daphne and rested his forehead on hers. "I asked the guys to help me get everything together. I didn't mean to scare you yesterday when I tried to ride the bike."

"Please don't do that again." Daphne tangled her fingers with the fingers on his uninjured hand. "I had nightmares about you tipping over and doing more damage. Sunday was bad enough."

"I've had worse injuries when I was playing hockey." Theo lifted her fingers to his lips, kissing each fingertip. "But, I have never had anyone take care of me as well as you have this week. Thank you for everything."

"I love you, Theo. I can't imagine doing anything other than what I have done." Daphne kissed him, softy. "Let's eat before the food gets cold. You can show me your appreciation after dinner,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Theo nipped Daphne's lower lip. "I am hungry after all."

Theo: I need another favor

Neville: Do you realize what time it is?

Theo: I'm sorry, mate

Neville: I was up anyway

Theo: I need someone to pick up a package at the jewelers

Neville: Last minute gift

Theo: You could call it that? I was supposed to pick it up Wednesday but things happened

Neville: Are they going to let me pick it up?

Theo: I made the arrangements earlier today

Neville: When do you want me to bring it to you?

Theo; Just bring it to the White Elephant Sunday

Neville: I need to finish wrapping my gift for that

Theo: Is that why you are still up?

Neville: I hate wrapping packages

Theo: Me too

Neville: Same

Theo: Bags are perfect

Neville: Grocer's bags

Theo:Thanks, mate.

Neville: For what?

Theo: This

Neville: Are you two going to be ready for the party Sunday?

Theo: She tells me she has everything ready to put together after church

Neville: Do you need us to bring anything?

Theo: Other than the box from the jewelers, no

Neville: Night Theo. Good Luck

Theo: What do you mean Nev?

Neville: You asked for flowers today and I am picking up something from the jewelers for you tomorrow. She's going to say yes

Theo: Night Nev

Neville: Night Theo


	15. December 15

Luna agrees to make cupcakes for the White Elephant party. Will Neville be a help or hindrance?

Song: All I Want For Christmas by She & Him

* * *

Daphne: Luna, can you bring cupcakes?

Luna: Sure, anything else?

Hermione: Do you us to bring anything?

Ginny: Same here

Daphne: Mione - party mix like your mum makes

Daphne: Gin - your mum's hot cider

Hermione: I just finished a batch so sure

Ginny: I'll call her and get the recipe if she will give it up

Daphne: Thanks ladies

Hermione: This is going to be fun

Ginny: Anytime

Luna: I can't wait to see the chaos

Luna looked around at the disaster that was the kitchen in Neville's cottage. She must not have been thinking clearly when she decided to make three different kinds of cupcakes for tomorrow. But, they were going to look so cute on the tray together and the boys never let cake go to waste.

"Cherry cordial have the Christmas lights, gingerbread have the snowmen, and mint chocolate chip for trees," Luna ticked off items on the list she was holding as she mumbled. "Once they cool, I'm going to have to get Neville to help. The decorating is going to take a while."

"Get Neville to help with what." Luna yelped as his voice came from behind her. "Sorry I'm late. I had to run an errand for Theo."

Luna looked at Neville leaning against the doorframe. "You startled me. I'm going to need your help decorating these cupcakes for tomorrow. What errand for Theo?"

Neville pushed off the doorframe and walked across the room. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Neville kissed Luna's cheek. "An errand he can't run right now because Daphne has hidden all the keys to the cars and his is all I am going to tell you."

"Do you mind helping me decorate the cupcakes?" Luna fidgeted in Neville's arms. "The last batch is in the oven and they will have to cool before we can decorate them all. I'm trying to remember if I have everything."

"How can you find anything in here, Moonbeam?" Neville settled his chin into the crook of her neck."Shall we clean up the flour explosion before we check the decorating supplies. I haven't seen the kitchen look this beautiful since the last time Gran made cupcakes."

"Is it really that bad?" Luna looked around at the countertops full of scattered ingredients and cooling cupcakes. "It took a couple of tries to figure out her mixer. I really love working in here."

"I did not say it as a mess." Neville turned Luna and kissed the tip of her flour covered nose. "This kitchen is perfect just the way it is. It reminds me of all the times Gran baked for us. We just need to get a few things sorted and it will be ready for the next step."

"Okay." Luna leaned into Neville's chest and sighed. "It will take a while for them to cool after the last batch comes out. Clean up will go faster if we work together."

GInny: AWWWWW

Daphne: He sure is concentrating

Hermione: How did you get him to do that?

Luna: He likes to decorate so I put him to work

Ginny: Is he sticking his tongue out?

Daphne: Theo does that when he is concentrating sometimes

Hermione: What is he decorating?

Luna: He was helping me decorate the cupcakes for tomorrow

Ginny: It looks almost too cute to eat

Hermione: How many cupcakes did you make?

Daphne: You did not have to do that much

Luna: It has been fun. I made 3 different kinds. There will be enough for everyone to take some home

Hermione: Can we see the others?

Ginny: Do you mind if I take some to work?

Daphne: I was going to ask the same thing

Luna: No, they are a surprise. Yes, you can have as many of the leftovers as you want and give them to who ever you want

Luna slid her mobile into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Did you just take my picture?" Neville did not look up from his task of placing small candies in the frosting on the cupcake in front of him. "What do the girls think of my decorating skills? Because I am sure that is who you sent the picture to."

"Who says I took a picture or sent it to anyone?" Luna picked up a cupcake and began to pipe green icing onto it. "I'm over here making Christmas trees for you to decorate. I need to start painting faces on marshmallows for the snowmen.

"I know you, Moonbeam." Neville looked up from the cupcake that now looked like a string of fairy lights had been wrapped around its frosting. "You took a picture, sent it to the girls and then tried to play innocent."

"I would do no such thing, Sunshine." Luna picked up another cupcake to cover in green frosting. "And, if I had, they would be jealous of the cute baker's assistant I have tonight. Gin thinks it cute that you stick your tongue out when you are concentrating."

"She does, does she?" Neville set down the cupcake he had been working on and began to stalk Luna around the counter. "And what do the other girls think? I have frosting and I am not afraid to use it."

"Neville, you wouldn't" Luna began to back out of the kitchen toward the living room. "That frosting is for the snowmen. What are you doing?"

Neville wrapped one arm around Luna's waist and pulled her into his body. "Just a little frosting to sweeten you up. I know you. The girls have seen me in a very unmanly position."

Luna wiggled in Neville's grip and tried to get away. "If it makes it any better, I think the boys are going to have to help out from now on. They told me I am a lucky girl."

Neville smiled and put a drop of frosting on Luna's lips. "Oops, I got frosting on you. I guess I will have to lick that off."

Before Luna could catch her breath, Neville had bent down and was kissing her. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him deeper into the kiss. Frosting the rest of the cupcakes could wait.

Neville: How did you know?

Harry: Know what?

Neville: That she was it?

Harry: Can you breath when she is in the room?

Neville: No

Harry Can you breath when she is not in the room?

Neville: No

Harry: Can you see your life without her, ever?

Neville: No

Harry: That's how you know

Neville set his mobile on the bedside table and laid back in bed. Turning toward the wall, Neville wrapped his body around Luna's and listened to her soft breathing. "Good Night, Moonbeam. Love you."


	16. December 16

A White Elephant party is always full of surprises. Will a Chess Club party be any different?

Song: Presents for Christmas by Solomon Burke

* * *

A/N: Bughouse is a chess game played with two boards and four players in two teams. Each team has one player with black pieces and with white pieces so that when an opponent's piece is captured it can be passed to your teammate. On any move, instead of making a move, you may place any piece your teammate has given you anywhere (legally allowed) on your board.

* * *

Theo: Do you have it?

Neville: Yes. They wrapped it at the store.

Theo: Is is obvious?

Neville: No. It looks just like the one I'm bringing

Theo: I'm going to be sick

Neville: No you are not

Theo: What if she says no?

Neville: Breathe, Theo

Theo: Later

Neville: Everything is going to go fine. She loves you

Theo: I can't imagine this life without her

Neville: I completely understand

Daphne opened the door to let Harry and Ginny in. "Where's James? We grabbed a few little things for him to play with and open in case you brought him."

"Molly is having a party for the little ones so their parents can have some fun, too." Harry hugged Daphne and carried their bags into the living room. "I have party mix and a couple of presents of questionable taste. Where do I put them?"

Ginny laughed as she followed Harry. "The food goes in the kitchen and the presents go under the tree."

"Theo, Harry's here." Daphne tugged Ginny toward the back of the house. "There is an intense chess tournament being held in the office. Someone missed you all Friday night."

"Go have fun, honey." Ginny continued to laugh as Daphne dragged her away. "I think we girls have something to do in the back."

Daphne: Love you

Theo: Miss you

Daphne: I am just on the other side of the house

Theo: You are not in the room with me

Daphne: You have gotten spoiled this week

Theo: Sorry if I have been a grump

Daphne: You had reason

Theo: Love you

Daphne: Miss you

Theo: See you soon?

Harry followed the sounds of laughter to Theo's office. "So, what is this I hear about an intense chess tournament?'

Ron patted the chair beside him. "Two on one bughouse is not my idea of fun. Come join me so we can teach these two a lesson in how to play."

"Should I put one hand behind my back to even the odds?" Harry asked as he settled into the chaos that was any game of bughouse. "It seems as if we have the advantage of four hands instead of three."

"Up to you, Potter," Theo challenged as he reached across the board to capture a rook with a bishop. "No clock means no rules."

"There are still rules, Nott." Ron chuckled as he used a knight to take the bishop Theo had just moved. "Just like a White Elephant exchange has rules that you are breaking."

"Not breaking, just bending." Theo watched Harry make a move on the other board. "I just need to end up with a particular gift and I need to go last."

"Sounds like someone is trying to more than bend the rules." Neville smiled as he pushed a piece across his board. "Checkmate, gentlemen. The crippled one and I win again."

"Set it up again." Ron chuckled as he reached for the pieces that were scattered around the table. "Harry wasn't here for the whole game. We need one fair game to decide the champ."

Ron: So we are telling them tonight?

Hermione: We have already told our parents

Ron: Are you sure you want to do it this way?

Hermione: Do you remember how Harry and Ginny told us?

Ron: Yes, they just put it out there and waited for everyone to realize what they were looking at

Hermione: We are just carrying on the tradition

Ron: Okay, how long do you think it will take?

Hermione: Don't hold your breath

The girls were waiting for them in the living room when the boys finished their last game of bughouse. "There are snacks in the kitchen. Fill a plate and come join us." Daphne waved a hand towards the kitchen and returned to her conversation with the girls.

"Mione, why did you change? I loved the jumper you had on?" Luna asked as she looked closer at Hermione.

"I got something on it. I think I dropped a meatball down it earlier." Hermione laughed and held her plate closed to her lips as she ate another meatball.

"You look like a giant red and green present with that jumper and the bow in your hair." Ginny smirked. "What does that tag say?"

"Don't open until …" Daphne started to read the tag that Hermione had attached to her jumper. "Move your plate so I can see the rest, Mione. Don't open until JULY?"

"July? Ron's birthday isn't in July." Luna's eyes opened wide as she looked closer at Hermione.

Luna's thought was interrupted by an excited cluster of male giddiness pushing Ron into the living room.

"You sly fellow." Theo was holding Ron's suit jacket open and staring at the shirt he was wearing.

"Don't keep it to yourself, Chess Man," Daphne was having a hard time talking through her laughter. "Let us see. What have these two been hiding?"

Harry whistled to get the attention of the group. "As the lead detective on this mystery, I think we need a line up to solve this fashion tragedy. Nev, take his coat. Ginny, help her up here."

"I cannot believe you are doing this, Potter," Hermione hissed at Ginny as she tried not to laugh along with the rest of the Chess Club.

Once Ron and Hermione were properly positioned in front of the Christmas tree and Harry had retrieved his mobile to "properly record the lineup and questioning", Ginny directed the couple to turn slowly so their outfits could be investigated thoroughly.

"So, Ron, when did you decide to by your beautiful wife that hideous jumper that is not even a Christmas jumper?" Harry had trouble asking the question through his tears. "We know no one with a birthday in July."

"So, Hermione, how do you feel about your husband wearing a "Who's your daddy? Ask me in July" shirt to this Christmas event?" Theo fell onto the sofa in a fit of tears and laughter.

"What is so special about July?" Neville asked, looking between Hermione and Ron.

"Who's your daddy? Open in July? Wait a minute." Luna jumped up from the floor and rushed the couple being questioned. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"A NEW BABY!?" Daphne's shout of joy started another round of laughter. "You are going to have a baby? Theo, they're pregnant."

Neville: Are you okay?

Luna: I'm okay.

Neville: Why are you in the kitchen?

Luna: I just needed a break from the noise

Neville: Do you need me?

Luna: Always, but this is enough for now

Neville: Are you coming back soon

Luna: I'm just loading up a tray of snacks for the next round

Neville: We can go home if you are tired. You stayed up late finishing the cupcakes

Luna: I'm fine. I just needed a few minutes of quiet

Neville: Do you need help with the snacks?  
Luna: Could you carry a tray for me?

Neville: Always

By the time Neville got to the kitchen, Luna had arranged a variety of snacks and drinks on two trays. "Are you ready for the next piece of chaos?"

Neville picked up the larger of the two trays and turned toward the door. "This is what Christmas is about. Family, friends, laughter, love. All of it. Including the noise."

"Lead on. Sunshine." Luna smiled, following Neville into the living room. "Let's see what other surprises tonight can bring.

Daphne was explaining the rules of the White Elephant exchange to the group as Neville and Luna set down their trays. "Each person brought a gift and placed it under the tree. When it's your turn, you have two choices - take a gift from under the tree or take a gift from someone in the room. No one opens their gift until everyone has a gift. We will go in alphabetical order, by first name. Any questions?"

"No fair, Brown Eyes," Theo chimed in from his spot on the sofa. "You get to go first and I have to go last."

"Just think of all the options you will have," Ron muttered as he elbowed Theo on his uninjured side. "Quit complaining and let her pick."

Daphne walked over to the tree and chose a package covered in striped paper and a large bow Walking back to her place at Theo's feet, she hugged her choice tightly. "Ginny, I saw you bring this one in so I know you won't steal it. You're up next."

The next twenty minutes was a flurry of laughter, insults, and present swapping. Theo had watched the package with a big white bow pass between all the guys. They were messing with him and he could do nothing about it. Thanks to alphabetical order, he was going to be the last person to make a grab for a gift, and he know which one he had to have. Ron was going LOVE what he ended up with after the swap.

"Brown Eyes, take my seat while I rescue my gift from Weasley," Theo whispered in Daphne's ear as he stood to walk across the room for his turn. "Ron, I do believe you have the package I want. Be a good man and hand it over. It looks like you get the last one under the tree."

Ron laughed as he handed over the small box with the big bow. "Because you asked so nicely. Here. Have fun with it, whatever it is."

Daphne waited for Theo to sit in the floor in front of her before she spoke. "On the count of three, everyone can open their presents… One...Two...Three…"

As she said "three", Daphne felt Theo turn at her feet. "What are you doing? Why is your present unwrapped?"

Theo swallowed and grabbed Daphne's hand. "I might have cheated just a bit." Getting on one knee and holding out the now open jewelry box, Theo whispered, "Marry me? I love you."

Daphne stared at the scene in front of her, Theo, on one knee, her left hand in his uninjured on, carefully holding a box with a ring in the other. All she could do was nod.

"So is that a yes?" Theo's whispered question broke the spell that had been holding her.

"Yes. Forever, yes."

Ginny: We need to do this every year

Neville: Maybe with not so much excitement

Luna: It was the most fun I have ever had at a holiday party

Harry: I thought Ron was going to burst into flames during the fashion show

Ron: I thought Theo was going to fall apart watching that little box go around the room

Theo: Who is your fashion designer, Ron?

Hermione: The same one that will design one for you … eventually

Daphne: I love you all… but I have had a long day. I need a nap

Ginny: I want brownies

Luna: I'm not going there

Hermione: Thank you dear. Night all.

Harry: Good night. I'm spending my holidays with crazy people

Ron: Night. Not all of us are crazy

Theo: Until tomorrow. I'm all for naps

Neville: Sleep well… when you get to it


	17. December 17

A simple question in the newsroom has lead to a disaster in Ginny's kitchen. And the debate still isn't settled.

Song: Baby It's Cold Outside by Home Free and Kira Isabella

* * *

Ginny: Can you stop at the grocers?

Harry: Sure. What do you need?

Ginny: Chocolate syrup and eggnog

Harry: Okay?!

Ginny: Trying to solve a debate in the newsroom

Harry: Really?!

Ginny: I'll tell you about it when you get home

Ginny looked around her kitchen and sighed. Harry had taken James to bed and she had a mess to clean up. If she never saw another glass of eggnog or mug of hot chocolate again, she would be happy. It had started with a simple question and had ended up a giant mess.

"Potter, research for an article." As those words had slipped out of the new girl's mouth, Ginny had groaned. "For this feature on holiday drinks. Which is better, hot chocolate or eggnog?"

"It depends on the situation," Ginny had replied, trying not to get into another argument with the little trouble maker. "Nothing beats a cup of Mum's hot chocolate after playing in the snow with my brothers. But, a smooth cup of eggnog after dinner with friends is good too."

"So which is it?" she asked again. "I'm polling the newsroom for my feature."

"Is 'Depends on the situation' an option?" Ginny rubbed her forehead.

"Nope," The new girl giggled as she skipped to the next office. "One or the other, Potter. I'll come back later for your answer."

Ginny groaned as she thought of the chaos that she was causing the newsroom. She had managed to convince the little trouble maker that she needed to poll friends and family before she could give a definite answer. That is how Ginny ended up with a kitchen disaster.

At first, she had gotten a hot chocolate from the Bishops Brew and Harry had brought home eggnog from the grocers. Three kinds of eggnog and two kinds of hot chocolate later, she still did not have an answer.

Hermione sent her a secret family recipe for eggnog and Harry had made her another cup of hot chocolate. So, they began the messy process of making eggnog from scratch. The hot chocolate helped temper her temper but it did not save the kitchen from looking like James had gotten into the cabinets. She now had a decision for the snooty little trouble maker - apple cider.

Ginny: Hot chocolate or eggnog?

Harry: Not again

Theo: Hot Chocolate

Daphne: Eggnog

Hermione:Eggnog

Ron: Hot chocolate with a splash of eggnog

Luna: Hot chocolate

Neville: Hot chocolate

Harry: Apple cider

Ginny: Agreed

Hermione: Why are we answering this question?

Ron: I can change my vote

Ginny: This is perfect. I'm taking a screenshot and sending it to the little snot

Neville: That explains so much

Luna: You can't kill her

GInny: Why not?

Theo: Just ask Harry

Daphne: She is young

Harry: I do not want to visit you in jail

"Darlin, where are you?"

Harry looked around the empty kitchen for signs of his wife. She had been in quite a snit when he got home. Mumbling about it not mattering whether you liked eggnog or hot chocolate, his beautiful redhead was in a full temper. He held out the bag from the grocers and waited.

"Hello, honey." She had kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the bag from his hand. "I can't believe I am doing this. I gave her a perfectly good answer and she decided it wasn't. Hot Chocolate when you come in from the cold, Eggnog after dinner with family and friend."

Harry waited for Ginny to set the bag on the counter and reach into the cabinet for a glass before he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "What's going on? Why are you so upset? Why are there two cups of hot chocolate on the counter? Use your words."

"That little hussy wants to do a poll in her article about holiday drinks for the cover feature." Ginny continued to mumble as she settled into Harry's arms. "She asked which I prefered and I told her it depends on the situation. She wants a more definitive answer."

Harry had spent the next two hours listening to his wife grumble and tasting a variety of eggnogs and hot chocolate. At some point, James had tried to help and had spilled eggnog and chocolate on himself, as well as half the counter. Seeing an explosion on the horizon, Harry had handed his sticky, smiling son to his beautifully frustrated wife and sais, "It is time for a bath. Take him and get it started. I'll be there in a few minutes."

By the time Harry had cleaned up James spill, Ginny had James bathed and had calmed down. "Let me put him to bed." Harry had taken James from Ginny and headed for the toddler's bedroom. "There is a cup of warm cider on the counter for you. FInd a place and relax."

Ginny kissed his cheek and walked towards the kitchen. "Thank you."

That was an hour ago. James had gotten stubborn about bedtime and it had taken Harry three stories and a long snuggle to get him to stay asleep.

Harry smiled as he heard humming coming from the sitting room.

"There you are." Harry watched the firelight dance across her ginger hair. "Are you feeling better now? I don't think the kitchen has gleamed like that since you tried not to kill a snot nosed football star, twice."

"I'm okay," Ginny sighed and rested her head against the back of the sofa. "I just need to learn to deal with her better. I think I have an answer for her."

"Darlin, you are not allowed to kill her," Harry settled onto the sofa beside her. "My boss would not understand me determining it a justifiable homicide."

"I just want to maim her a bit." Ginny closed her eyes as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "Just a tiny maiming so she will remember …"

Ginny's soft snore filled the room. Harry brushed her hair back from her forehead. "Oh, we'll make sure she remembers who the star reporter is, my darling wife. Just let the prankster handle it."

Harry: I need your help mate

Ron: I swear I didn't do it

Harry: Want to play a prank

Ron: We aren't 15 anymore

Harry: She made Ginny cry

Ron: Can I bring in George?

Harry: As long as this conversation never happened

George: Who made her cry?

Harry: A cub reporter that needs to learn who has seniority in the newsroom

Ron: Give us 2 days

George: I'll meet you in the lab in the morning little brother

Ron: Night

George: Night

Harry: Night


	18. December 18

Hermione is known for her kitchen disasters. Can Ron help her find a cookie she can make for the cookie exchange?

Song: Milk and Cookies by Clint Black

* * *

A/N:

The recipe that I based Nan's cookies on is my great-grandmother's recipe for Preacher Cookies. Grandmother called them preacher cookies because they were made from ingredients every woman had in her kitchen and could be made quickly if the preacher happened to drop in for a visit.

Preacher Cookies

½ milk

2 cups sugar

1 stick butter

4 tablespoons cocoa powder

Mix ingredients in heavy sauce pot and bring to a rolling boil, stirring constantly. Let mixture boil for 90 seconds. Remove from heat

Add 2 cups Quick Oats (Minute oats) and ½ cup peanut butter. Stir until all ingredients are incorporated. Spoon mixture onto wax paper (1 tablespoon per cookie) and let cool.

* * *

Hermione: How many types do I need to make?

Ginny: Let my brother make them

Daphne: 2 or 3

Luna: You are baking?

Hermione: I am picking recipes, Ron is baking

Luna: That sounds more like it

Daphne: What is he making?

Ginny: Cookies ... Only cookies

Hermione looked up from her tablet. The scene in her kitchen was the exact opposite of what people would expect. Ron was wandering around the kitchen in his "Yes, I bake. She Knows." apron.

She was sitting at the counter finding recipes.

"Are you sure about this, Mione?" Ron asked as he pulled ingredients from the cabinet. "I can make all the cookies. I don't mind."

"I want to do this." Hermione brought the tablet over to Ron and showed him the recipe she had found. "They don't even have to bake. Just mix everything in a pot on top of the stove."

"Let me see." Ron looked through the ingredients listed. "I think we have everything. Let me get this batch in the oven and I'll help you. My Nan used to make these for us."

Hermione joined Ron at the stove and looked over the list of ingredients. "Butter, milk, cocoa powder, peanut butter, oats. How hard can this be?"

"I have seen George destroy this recipe." Ron chuckled as he started to assemble ingredients. "To the point where even Charlie would not eat them. Paying attention to timing is the thing."

"So where do we start?" Hermione asked as she set the tablet on the counter. "It would be nice to make something without destroying the kitchen."

"Measure first, then worry about the cooking," Ron pulled Hermione into his chest and kissed her forehead. "We'll use Nan's recipe. It will be just fine. Go set the timer for 90 seconds, but don't start it. I'll start measuring."

Hermione reached over to the microwave and set the timer for 90 seconds. "Why 90 seconds?" she asked as she placed a pot on the stove. "That seems like a strange amount of time for cooking something."

"Nan swore that the mixture had to boil for exactly 90 seconds to come out right." Ron chuckled at the memory. "Anything more and the sugar crystalizes wrong, anything less and the cookies never set and you have to eat them with a spoon. Unless you are George, then you have to scrape them off the ceiling and pray no one tries to eat them."

"So all I do is pour, stir, and watch the clock?" Hermione asked, staring at the bowls of ingredients Ron had set on the counter. "Why is there wax paper on the counter? Are you sure I can do this?"

"Yes, love," Ron sighed and stepped behind her. "You can so this and I will be right here to help you. We will have your cookies done before mine come out of the oven. "

"What goes in the pan first?" Hermione held her spoon over the tattered piece of paper Ron had laid out on the counter. "Butter, milk, sugar, cocoa powder. It says stir until boiling. Then what?"

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and helped her stir the ingredients they had put in the pan. "We will worry about that when it happens. That's why we set the timer before we start cooking. Just keep stirring. YOu'll know when it is boiling."

Hermione let Ron wrap himself around her and talk her through making his Nan's easy cookies. She managed to keep the sugar from burning and was surprised at how quickly the cookies began the set up as they were dropped onto the wax paper. "This was not as bad as I expected. I think I could make these again. How did George mess them up?"

"Don't ask … please."

Ginny: Nan's Preacher Cookies?

Hermione: I made them

Daphne: Did they go in the oven?

Luna: I've had those before. Yum.

Hermione: Yes, they are Nan's cookies. No, they do not go in the oven

Gnny: What did my brother bake?

Daphne: Is your kitchen still standing?

Luna: Those are good cookies

Ginny: Save me a few

Hermione: I've got some for everyone. We made 2 batches

Daphne: I need to get my cookies done

Ginny: You still have time

Luna: Neville is helping frost cookies later

Hermione: Frosting cookies … sounds interesting

Daphne: Really?!

Ginny: Is that like having brownies?

Luna: That is not of your business

Ron looked around the disaster that used to be their kitchen. He had sent Hermione to bed a while ago, but he was not tired. It had been fun watching her make Nan's cookies and have them turn out right. One success in the kitchen would bring her back to try again. Ron walked to the sink and began to load dishes into the dishwasher. Baking cookies was fun, cleaning the kitchen was not. But, it had to be done. Hermione had bought some tins to put the cookies in for the exchange. They were going to load them up tomorrow. He had snuck a few pictures of her making cookies for the baby book and a few for himself. This holiday was turning out to be the best yet. It was time to finish straightening the kitchen so he could join Hermione.

Harry: A selfie? That's different

Ron: She agreed to it while we were baking

Theo: Is your kitchen still standing?

Neville: Not nice, Theo

Theo: Have you seen what she can do to a kitchen?

Herry: She is getting better

Ron: I did most of the baking

Harry: Thank you

Theo: And you said I was being mean

Neville: Most of the baking?

Ron: I found a cookie she can make

Harry: Congratulations

Theo: Sounds interesting

Neville: Are you bringing it to the exchange.

Ron: Yup. I'm not telling which one it is

Harry: Really not nice

Theo: How will I know which ones I can eat

Neville: I'm sure they are fine

Ron: I guess you'll just have to wait and see


	19. December 19

Theo decides to take Daphne on an adventure in the woods. Will she like what they find?

Song: Mistletoe by Justin Bieber

* * *

"Get up, lazy bones." Theo nuzzled into Daphne's shoulder. "We have exams to give."

"Go away," Daphne's voice grumbled from under the blankets. "It is too early and it is cold. I am warm and sleepy."

"Come on, Brown Eyes." Theo pulled the blankets off her head and kissed her. "The sooner we get ready and go in, the sooner the day will be over. I have plans for this afternoon."

"Five more minutes." Daphne pulled the covers back over her head. "I need coffee and kisses before I decide what kind of day this is going to be."

Theo: Dress warm

Daphne: Why?

Theo: We are going on an adventure

Daphne: You have a cast

Theo: We are going on a safe adventure

Daphne: Really? They exist?!

Theo: Dress warm

Theo grinned as he looked a the papers stacked on his desk. Being out for a week at the end of the term meant he had work to do over the break. He was not going to worry about that right now. He was going to have some fun with Daphne after work. Now all he had to do was get her to drive him to the tree farm and walk through the woods with him. Just a little adventure.

Daphne: He is up to something

Ginny: Is he male?

Daphne: Yes

Ginny: Then he is up to something. Accept and move on

Daphne: How much trouble could he get in?

Ginny: Is he male?

Daphne: Yes, but he has a cast

Ginny: Let me ask again, is he male?

Daphne: Yes

Ginny: That's your answer.

Daphne: Ugh

Daphne looked around the forest and sighed. She was dragging a small sled and trying to keep up with Theo. His surprise had been coming to his favorite tree farm and getting evergreen boughs to finish decorating their cottage. At least, it wasn't ice skating.

"Brown Eyes, come on." Theo's voice echoed through the trees. "I found the perfect place. It's beautiful."

"There is not a pine tree for miles, Chess Man." Daphne followed the sound of Theo's voice to the small glen. "All I see are oak trees and snow. What is so beautiful about this place?"

"That." Theo wrapped his good arm around Daphne and pointed into the branches of the tree. "Mistletoe. I'll mark it with GPS before we leave. But, first, a kiss under the mistletoe."

"You walked me all the way out here for this?" Daphne turned to fuss at Theo but stopped. The smile on his face as he looked down at her was a beautiful sight. "Well, maybe it was worth it."

Theo bent his head and kissed Daphne softly. "Best view on the planet. Time to head back and pick up our branches. Good thing I asked Mr. Earls to put the bundles together for me yesterday."

Theo: That was fun

Harry: What did you do?

Theo: Took her on a mistletoe hunt

Harry: How did that go?

Theo: She didn't kill me

Harry: Is she talking to you?

Theo: She kissed me

Harry: That is not what I asked

Theo: She is talking to me

Harry: You are one lucky man

Theo settled one end of the rope of greenery on his end of the mantle. "So, are you ready for Christmas?"

Daphne looked up from the other end. "I don't know. I've been thinking about other things lately."

"What other things have you been thinking about?" Theo walked towards her and reached for her left hand. "What is more important than Christmas? What could possibly be distracting you from the joys of the season?"

Daphne blushed as Theo brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "I don't know. Maybe, the thought of being more than your girlfriend. I've been thinking about it a lot."

"So what are your thoughts?" Theo pulled her to the sofa. "What has been circling in that head of yours."

"I don't want to wait." Daphne tucked her head into the crook of his neck as they settled on the sofa. "I want our friends and family to see us promise forever in that glenn at the tree farm. I want it to be easier to take care of you the next time."

"The next time?" Theo put a finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to his. "Brown Eyes, life happens and we will take each day as it happens. I want to have your ring on my finger and another one of my rings on yours. I also want you to stop worrying."

"Have you met me?" Daphne felt the tears slide down her cheeks. "I have never been so scared as I was at the rink. I had to fight to see you in hospital until you grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go. I can't do that again."

Theo kissed her forehead. "Brown Eyes, I can't promise things like the rink won't happen again. But we can't avoid things because we worry what might happen. I want to promise forever in front of our friends and family, too. For all the right reasons."

"I love you, Chess Man," Daphne sighed. "So what are our plans for tomorrow? Other than sleeping in?"

Theo: How hard would it be to have an outdoor wedding?

Neville: What time of year?

Theo: Summer

Harry: Not as hard as now

Ron: Outdoor?

Theo: Yeah, at the tree farm

Harry: We can do that

Ron: Don't you think he should let her plan it

Neville: I'll start working on arch designs

Theo: Is it worth it?

Neville: Is what worth it?

Theo: All of it, the planning, the plotting, the tears

Harry: Yes

Ron: Everyday, yes


	20. December 20

Neville has talked Luna into going caroling with him. What trouble could he get into?

Song: We're Going Caroling by DIck Van Dyke and Jane Lynch

* * *

Neville: It will be fun

Luna: I have never done it. I don't sing in front of people

Neville: You have a beautiful voice

Luna: Why are we doing this?

Neville: Because they used to come here and sing for Gran

Luna: Okay. What time?

Neville: We'll grab a bite to eat after the shop closes and then go to the community center

Luna: Are you sure?

Neville: Yes, a new tradition for us

Luna looked down at what she was wearing. It would have to do. Neville was determined to go caroling tonight. He had been talking about it for a few weeks, but she had never thought he was this serious about it. Neville had declared today "Ugly Christmas Sweater Day" at the green house and she had followed along at Tempest in a Teapot. So, it looked like she was going caroling in her "best" ugly Christmas sweater.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Luna mumbled as she prepared the next set of teapots. "I do not like to sing in public. Maybe I can get away with being in the back and singing quietly."

"What are you mumbling about?" Neville walked into her kitchen and kissed her forehead. "If you like, we can hide in the middle of the crowd. There will be a lot of people there. I thought we could go by Bishop's Brew when were are done."

"You sure know how to bribe a girl." Luna laughed and kissed Neville's cheek. "I guess I can go along with that. The more the merrier?"

"I guess." Neville hugged Luna then headed for the door. "I'll see you in the greenhouse at six?"

"Sure," Luna sighed and turned back to her teapots. "Happy Christmas to me."

Luna: I cannot believe I am doing this

Ginny: Doing what?

Hermione: What has he talked you into?

Daphne: Can I help?

Luna: We are going caroling with a group from the community center

Ginny: Sounds like fun

Daphne: What time?

Hermione: Inside or outside?

Luna: We are supposed to head to the community center after we close the shops. I don't like to sing where other people can hear me

Ginny: You have a beautiful voice

Hermione: It really does sound like fun

Daphne: I'll see if I can talk Theo into it

Luna: If he hadn't been so sweet when he asked

Daphne: Isn't that how we get into trouble most of the time

Hermione: And it doesn't matter if they are big or little

Ginny: All they have to do is look sweet when they ask

Neville watched Luna sing through lowered lashes. She was finally starting to sing above a whisper and she sounded beautiful. He could be biased, but he doubted it.

"So, when do I get to hear you sing?" Luna's whisper caught his attention. "All this talk about how fun it is to sing for people in the freezing cold and I haven't heard a peep out of you for the last two songs."

"I was enjoying listening to you." Neville bent down to kiss her cheek. "I promise I will join you on the next one. It was Gran's favorite."

"How much longer are we doing this?" Luna stamped her feet to get feeling back in her toes. "You promised a trip the Bishop's Brew and I need hot chocolate."

"One more house and then we are done." Neville lifted his songbook up and smiled. "I did promise a warm drink. If we get them to go, we can go home and enjoy them in front of a warm fire, just the two of us."

"One more house." Luna sighed. "That had better be it. I am not made for cold weather."

Harry: How did you manage that?

Ron: She has a beautiful voice

Theo: So this is why Daphne wanted to go out in the cold tonight.

Neville: We went caroling. She is going to kill me if she knows I took that video

Harry: Turnabout is fair play

Ron: You know they have video and pictures of us on their mobiles

Theo: Daphne has one of me teaching as her home screen. I still haven't figured out how she managed it

Neville: I might have a few on mine

Harry: I have a great one of Gin asleep with James … but that one is just for me

Theo: I have one of her teaching … got one of the other teachers to take it and send it to me

Ron: I might have a few … I know she has a few

Neville: Gotta run. This is the last house

Harry: Have fun

Ron: Stay warm

Theo: Be good

Neville: Maybe …

Luna kissed Neville's chest as she ran her hands down his back. "I'm still cold," she whispered as she made a trail of kisses along his collarbone.

"Let me see what I can do about that," Neville murmured as he rolled her onto her back. "We can't have you being cold."


	21. December 21

There is some excitement in the world outside of Chess Club? Can they survive what the world throws at them and make it to Bishop's Brew on time?

Song: Winter Wonderland by James Taylor

* * *

Ginny: What time are you getting to BB?

Hermione: About 6

Daphne: 6

Luna: Hopefully 6. We have some orders to finish and deliver at the end of the day

Ginny: Sounds good

Hermione: What time are you getting there Gin?

Daphne: 7 if she shows at all

Luna: Hmmmm

Ginny: We will be there around 6.

Hermione: Really?!

Daphne: Care to wager on her arrival time?

Luna: 5 pounds on 7pm

Hermione: 5 pounds on 7:30

Daphne: 5 pounds on 6:30

Ginny: Just you wait

Luna: Yule logs?

Neville: I think we have 2 left

Luna: Where?

Neville: By the back door

Luna: Thanks. TnT is closed up for the night

Neville: One order to finish and then we can make deliveries on our way to BB

Luna: I'll be back to help in a few minutes

Neville: 3

Harry: Taking James to Molly's before Chess Club

Ron: I'm sure Mum won't mind

Harry: She is planning some sort of Yule log lighting thing for the grandchildren … no parents allowed

Ron: Just like Nan used to do. I think she and Dad enjoyed it more than we did

Harry: We are supposed to get him in the morning. What time is the Exchange tomorrow?

Ron: After lunch, I think. I'll check with Mione later

Harry: Back to work … Apparently the winter solstice is a reason to run naked through the snow … in Hyde Park

Ron: Oh boy

Harry: She is going to kill me

Theo: What's up?

Ron: More solstice problems

Neville: You are working late? On Friday?

Harry: There was a major outbreak of stupid in Hyde Park and the paperwork may kill me

Theo: Outbreak of stupid?

Neville: What happened in Hyde Park to cause you paperwork?

Ron: He told me about this earlier. Apparently some people decided to celebrate the Winter Solstice in Hyde Park … in the raw

Harry: I need eye wash and bleach

Theo: In the raw? Naked?

Neville: It is too cold for that

Ron: Apprently not

Harry: They did not seem to understand that you cannot perform pagan rituals in a public place without clothing

Ron: How many?

Theo: Young or old?

Neville: Now I need brain clorox

Harry: You don't want to know how many … Yes … Oh God, Nev - pass the brain clorox when you are done

Ron: It couldn't be that bad

Theo: Young and old?!

Neville: Stop asking

Harry: Just watch the News at 5 … and pray for me

Harry: Darlin, I'm going to be late

Ginny: What's wrong?

Harry: Paperwork … The incident in Hyde Park

Ginny: NOOOOO … One of our photographer got called out on that

Harry: I have seen some scary things on the job

Ginny: He was traumatized

Harry: So am I

GInny: I love you

Harry: I love you more … Don't look at those pictures

Theo: Poor Harry

Daphne: I saw the news. When are you going to be home?

Theo: 5 minutes. Got a good report from the dr

Daphne: Did he decide when the cast is coming off?

Theo: Not yet. Set an appointment for next Friday to check it again

Daphne: Ready for chess?

Theo: Definitely

Daphne: Bughouse tonight?

Theo: Probably not. Ron owes me a long game

Daphne: Sounds like fun

Theo: See you soon

Ginny: I am really glad I work Sports and features

Hermione: What happened?

Luna: Who got assigned to cover Hyde Park?

Daphne: OMG … Did she get the assignment?

Ginny: Yup… She was excited when she left the newsroom

Luna: How traumatized was she?

Hermione: What are you all talking about?

Daphne: Naked winter solstice celebration in Hyde Park

Hermione: Dear God ...Why?

Luna: I have no idea … and I don't want to know

Ginny: She was speechless by the time she got back from the press conference

Daphne: I bet … Did the paper send out a photographer?

Ginny: The poor soul ... He was looking for something to erase the images from his brain. I refused to look at the photos he shot

Hermione: People are

Luna: Insane

Daphne: Very cold … according to what I saw

Ginny: I need coffee

Luna: See you soon

Harry: Pizza tonight?

Ginny: I'll ask the girls

Harry: Did they give you a hard time about being late?

Ginny: Not tonight … we had other things to discuss

Harry: I may never be able to unsee that

Ginny: I will never think of the winter solstice the same way again

Harry: Neither will I

Ginny: Girls want Mexican

Harry: I'll talk to the guys

Ginny: What is my brother doing?

Harry: Trying not to lose to Theo ... again

Ginny: Really?!

Harry: Theo has been practicing

Ginny: Want to practice with me tonight?

Harry: Depends on the rules …

Luna: What time tomorrow?

Ron: After lunch

Theo: What is tomorrow?

Ginny: Cookie exchange

Harry: What are we bringing?

Neville: Cookies … to exchange

Daphne: How about 2?

Ginny: Sounds good. James should be napped out by then

Luna: Cookies and a little one .. .this could be interesting

Hermione: I made cookies

Ron: And the kitchen is still there

Hermione: Ronald Weasley!

Ginny: Brother dear … don't mess with a pregnant lady

Theo: Wonder where the ginger is sleeping tonight?

Luna: Couch?

Neville: Dog house?

Daphne: Back porch?

Harry: His own bed ... if he grovels

Ginny: On that note, I'm turning in for the night

Theo: We just got home

Daphne: See you all tomorrow

Neville: Night all

Luna: Sleep well

Ron: Night

Hermione: Night … I'll provide pictures of Ronald's sleeping situation tomorrow

Ron: Really?

Hermione: Really … Night


	22. December 22

Getting together with friends to share cookies spirals into a discussion of the effects of sugar on small children. When did Chess Club change so much?

Song: Jingle Bell Rock by Bobby Helms

* * *

"Where is the bag?" Ginny's question echoed throughout the house. "I need to find his bag before we go to Ron and Hermione's. Harry, have you seen his bag?"

"Darlin, it is hanging on the back of the front door." Harry wrapped his arms around his frantic wife. "Right where you put it after you packed it this morning. If you keep yelling, our darling boy will not finish his nap."

"And be a royal terror at his aunt and uncle's house." Ginny leaned into Harry. "I don't want to forget anything and I feel like I am forgetting everything. I don't like this stage."

Harry kissed her cheek and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "That is why I am here, darlin. To help you when you feel frazzled and make sure everything is okay. I promise, everything is okay."

"What time do we have to be there?" Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest. "Do I have time for a nap? I really would like a nap."

"Go take a nap. I'll wake you when it is time to go." Harry nudged her towards their bedroom. "I'm going to check on the cookie tins while you rest."

Harry: The house is quiet

Ron: Nap time

Harry: Yup

Ron: My sister is taking a nap?

Harry: Yup

ROn: Is she okay?

Harry: Yup

Ron: Can you answer with anything else?

Harry: Nope

Ron: Never mind … I'll see you around 2

Harry reached in the back seat to get James out of his car seat. "Are you sure you are feeling up to this?"

"I'm fine." Ginny stood up with her arms full of biscuit tins. I just have to have a few minutes for things to settle before I start going again. I am not missing this event."

"You could have sent me and stayed home to rest." Harry settled James on to his shoulder, grabbing the baby's bag. "We are just going to nibble on cookies and marvel at Ron's cooking skills."

"I am here to make sure you all don't give Hermione a hard time." Ginny used her hip to close the car door and headed for the front door. "She is better in the kitchen than she used to be and, in case you forgot, she is pregnant and more sensitive right now."

"So we are not allowed to pick on Hermione today." Harry nodded and followed Ginny to the door. "But the girls …"

"Will be enjoying the cookies while you boys play chess." Ginny rang the bell. "Just keep yourself out of trouble."

"Me, trouble?!" Harry raised an eyebrow as the waited for Ron to open the door. "I never get into trouble."

"Tell that story to someone who hasn't known you since childhood." Ginny laughed and shook her head. "I remember your next to last year in Secondary."

Hermione: Where are you?

Daphne: Stuck in traffic

Luna: Really?

Ginny: You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago

Daphne: He forgot something and we had to go back

Hermione: What did you forget?

Luna: Brownies?

Ginny: Yum, Brownies

Daphne: We forgot the cookies … I did not have brownies today

Hermione: Do not lie … You like to have brownies

Luna: I might have brownies tonight

Ginny: Be careful how often you have brownies, they can make you fat

Daphne: Really?!

Ginny: Just ask Mione

Hermione: I am not fat … just pregnant

"James, no more." Ginny pulled James' hand from the tin of cookies closest to him. "You have had enough cookies for this week. As it stands, we may never get you to sleep."

"Come on, Gin. Let him have another one," Ron teased as he watched her try an keep the baby from getting another cookie. "What harm can a couple more cookies do?"

"Just you wait, big brother," Ginny smiled and lifted James from the chair he was sitting in. "When your little one gets big enough to want foods full of sugar. The more sugar you let them have, the less sleep they think they need."

"It can't be that bad." Ron shrugged as he tried not to laugh at his nephew's attempts to get another cookie. "My child will sleep no matter how many cookies she has."

"Let me mark this on the calendar." Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "When your little one is the same age as ours is now and you cannot get him to sleep after cookies, I will expect an apology. It is time for us to take our not so sleepy, sugar fueled child home."

"Thanks for coming." Ron got up from the table and began to pack up tins of cookies. "Hermione wants to do this again soon. I just wanted the cookies I didn't have to bake."

"Go take care of your sleepy wife." Harry gestured towards the sitting room. "We've got the kitchen clean up taken care of."

Ginny: Thanks for the cookies

Hermione: I had fun

Luna: The chocolate peanut butter ones you made, can I have the recipe

Daphne: Are those hard to make?

Hermione: Super easy to make. I'll bring the recipe to Chess Club

Ginny: I'm headed for bed

Luna: I'll be there eventually

Daphne: Lights are out at my house

Hermione: Good night ladies

Luna: Night

Daphne: Night

Ginny: Sweet dreams


	23. December 23

Traditions are an important part of the holiday season. Can Ron survive Hermione's reaction to his favorite tradition?

Song: Wonderful Christmastime by Paul McCartney

* * *

"Wake up, love." Ron nudged the lump in their bed. "It's time to get up. Fellowship breakfast at church is in an hour."

Ron did not want to know what the garbled words that drifted up from the lump actually were. "Love, holiday traditions." Ron gently nudged the lump again. "We go to church for the fellowship breakfast and then we can come home for a nap."

"New holiday tradition." a sleepy voice rose from beneath the blankets. "The pregnant lady gets to sleep as long as she wants and the ginger gets her a cup of real coffee and muffin when she finally decides to arise."

"No such luck, love." Ron laughed as he stood from the bed. "The pregnant lady agreed to help serve at the fellowship meal and the ginger only makes decaf right now. Time to rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."

"Five more minutes." Hermione's curls peaked from under the covers. "Five more minutes and we will see can be done. I need my beauty sleep."

Ron: Can you let the ladies know we are running late?

Ginny: Sure, Is Mione okay?

Ron: Just the normal sleepyhead stuff

Ginny: You may end up with morning duty

Ron: I won't mind

Ginny: You say that now

"So what is the plan for this afternoon?" Ron asked as he opened the door for Hermione. "I need to grab a couple more things for under the tree before then end of the day."

"All I had planned was wrapping gifts and eating dinner." Hermione looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you got everything we needed the other day. What did you forget?"

"Just a few little things for the stockings." Ron shrugged. "It shouldn't take long for me to get them. I'll help you wrap for a while before I go."

"I thought you weren't going to wait until the last minute this year." Hermione sighed and pulled out her Christmas list from her bag. "Start getting the stuff out of your office. I'll get the stuff I need from the closet in our room."

"I did not wait until the last minute." Ron yelled towards their room from the office. "Shopping tomorrow would be the last minute. Besides, how am I supposed to get a gift for you when you are with me?"

"Have you ever heard of Amazon?" Hermione tried not to laugh as she listened to Ron's reasoning. "You have had plenty of opportunities to shop without me. What am I supposed to do with all these baby toys?"

"Wrap them. Where is the fun in getting everything done early?" Ron laughed as he carried supplies into the sitting room. "Don't worry, I know what I still need to get. It should only take an hour or so."

Hermione: Where are you?

Ron: At the store

Hermione: If you don't get home soon, I'm going to bed

Ron: I haven't been gone that long

Hermione: Check the time

Ron: It's only 9:30

Hermione: You left at 6:30

Ron: I'll be home soon

Hermione: I'll leave the wrapping paper out for you

Ron: Love you

Hermione: Love you more … Come home

Ron carefully slid his key in the lock and turned. He was running a little later than he expected and didn't want to take a chance on waking Hermione up if she had gone to sleep. His shopping trip had been a success, even if it had taken longer than he expected.

"Just a little longer?" Hermione's sleepy voice carried through the dark sitting room. "I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost in the stores."

"It took a little longer than I expected to find a couple of things." Ron kissed her forehead and set his shopping bags on the coffee table. "I had to go three different places before I found the last piece of Mum's gift. Why don't you go on to bed? I'll be there as soon as I wrap these last gifts."

"I'm not sure I like this tradition, Ronald." Hermione yawned as she stood up from the sofa. "Come to bed soon. We have to be at Mum's by ten."

"Happy Christmas, Mione." Ron pulled her into his kiss. "You and the little one get some rest. I'll be there soon."

Harry: That is your greatest Christmas gift

Ron: Yes she is

Harry: When are you giving it to her?

Ron: At Mum's tomorrow afternoon

Harry: I am going to hear about it when we get home

Ron: Not my fault I thought of it first

Harry: She may never take it off

Ron: That's the idea

Harry: Go to bed. It is late

Ron: Family tradition says the husband adds a charm to the necklace each time they add a child to the family

Harry: I guess I know what I am getting Gin for her birthday

Ron: Night

Harry: GO TO BED

Ron: Happy Christmas

Harry: Happy Christmas


	24. December 24

Christmas Eve is a time for friends and family ... and a discussion about Theo's love of caffeine

Song: Under the Christmas Lights by Gwen Stephani

* * *

"So, what are we doing today?" Theo asked as he leaned against the doorframe. "All the presents are wrapped and we don't have to cook tomorrow. Mum said dinner will be around six."

"I have no plans for anything today." Daphne took a sip of her tea. "I would like to go to Christmas Eve services. Other than that, I plan to do absolutely nothing."

"We could go shopping." Theo grinned as he watched Daphne slowly place her teacup on the counter. "I'm sure we could find some last minute deals. I might need a gift or two…"

"You can go shopping and risk someone bumping into that healing arm of yours if you want." Daphne sighed as she walked over to Theo. "I was thinking popcorn and a movie by the light of the Christmas tree was the perfect way to spend the day. Services don't start until 8:30 ao we have all day."

"I think I could be talked into a movie or two." Theo wrapped his good arm around Daphne and lead her into the sitting room. "How about a holiday classic - Die Hard."

"Die Hard is not a Christmas movie." Daphne laughed as they settled on the the sofa. "What about White Christmas or A Christmas Carol? NO, that is not a Christmas movie."

Theo picked up the case for Lethal Weapon and grinned. "Watch the first scene and tell me it is not a Christmas movie."

"Chess man, we may never agree on this one." Daphne wiped tears from her eyes as she continued to laugh. "Just because it has a Christmas song or a Christmas tree does not mean it is a Christmas movie. But for you, I will watch an action movie and let you call it a Christmas movie."

Hermione: That is so cute

Ginny: Is he hugging the movie case?

Luna: What movie is that?

Daphne: He is protecting Lethal Weapon from me

Hermione: Why?

Ginny: The debate again?

Luna: It is not a Christmas movie

Daphne: Unless you ask any of the boys

Hermione: We should have a Holiday movie party

Luna: Two tellies

Ginny: One for the girls

Daphne: And one for the boys

Hermione: Next year, that is so happening

Ginny: We can use Daphne's house

Daphne; Why?

Ginny: The man cave otherwise known as Theo's office

Luna: I like Theo's man cave

Hermione: The boys will never leave it

Daphne: They have to go to the loo at some point

"So, is it too late for coffee?" Theo asked Daphne as he settled her into his car. "I did not realize that you meant Midnight mass when you said Christmas Eve services. I am going to have to have something to keep me awake."

"It is not that late," Daphne laughed as she waited for Theo to slide into his seat. "I will call in an order while you drive. But only a tall. Too much caffeine and you will never sleep and be grumpy for Christmas Day."

"I am never grumpy," Theo huffed and started the car. "I might be less than pleasant first thing in the morning, but I am never grumpy."

"I have talked to your first hour students if you haven't had coffee before school." Daphne stopped trying not to laugh. "There are Muppets with better attitudes than you if you don't have coffee in the morning. It's worse when you don't sleep or don't have enough sleep."

"I am not grumpy." Theo growled. "I am perfectly pleasant with or without coffee. Just ask my mother."

Daphne struggled to breathe through her laughter. "She is the one who warned me about Theo the Grouch. It is so cute when you are grumpy."

Theo shook his head as he pulled into traffic. He could not believe that she took his mother's word over his when it came to his disposition in the morning. "Are you sure you love me?"

"I promise - I love you, Chess Man, even when you turn into Theo the Grouch."

Theo: I can't believe she thinks I am a grouch when I don't have coffee in the morning

Harry: I think she is right

Ron: Mate, you needed some kind of caffeine before we could talk to you in Secondary

Neville: Remember when he tried to give up caffeine for hockey season

Theo: It wasn't that bad

Harry: Mate, every guy on the team bought you a Coke before the first game

Ron: Our first hour teacher bought you one and had it waiting for you on your desk

Neville: Daphne needs to make sure you never run out of caffeine

Theo: Seriously

Harry: I will gather evidence

Ron: That is part of your job

Neville: Gotta run … Meeting Luna for Candlelight service

Theo: Gotta go too … Christmas Eve services start in 5 minutes

Ron: We aren't going this year. Sleepy Mione has gone to bed for the night

Harry: She is growing another human...

Neville: She can sleep through Christmas Eve services

Theo gently shook Daphne's shoulder. "Wake up, Brown eyes. We're home."

"FIve more minutes," Daphne mumbled as turned her face towards the window.

"Brown EYes, we are home." Theo chuckled as he tried to wake her up. "I don't think you want to spend the night in the car. COme on and wake up for five minutes."

"Bed sounds good." Daphne grumbled as she tried to unbuckle her seat belt. "Promise to tuck me in?"

"Always." Theo leaned over and kissed her forehead. "The sooner we get inside, the sooner Christmas morning comes."

"Happy Christmas, Chess Man."

"Happy Christmas, Brown Eyes."


	25. December 25

Neville and Luna spend Christmas morning answering texts and exchanging gifts

Song: White Christmas by Bing Crosby

* * *

Harry: Happy Christmas!

Neville: Do you know what time it is?

Ron: *hits Snooze button*

Theo: Happy Christmas! Coffee is brewing!

Harry: It is Christmas morning and I have a toddler

Neville: Some of us like to sleep in when we don't have to go to work

Ron: It is still dark

Theo: But, it's Christmas morning!

Harry: James says"Time for presents!

Ron: *points at window* Dark …

Theo: Yeah James!

Neville: Sleeeeeeepppppppp

Neville looked down at the fading screen on his mobile. Harry and Theo had always been excited about Christmas morning. He just wanted to snuggle a little longer in his warm bed. He had a few surprises under the tree for Luna, but they could wait until the sun was up.

"Who was that?" Luna's sleepy voice came from under the covers. "It's too early for anyone to be awake."

"Harry is a little excited." Neville burrowed back under the covers and pulled Luna into his arms. "It is still dark and we are not opening the shops today. Back to sleep with you."

"Sleep is good." Luna yawned and burrowed into Neville's shoulder. "No presents until the sun is up."

Ginny: Happy Christmas!  
Hermione: Happy Christmas!

Daphne: It is 7 am … I need coffee

Luna: *Snooze button*

Ginny: The boys have been up for ages

Hermione: Ron is still buried under the covers

Daphne: Theo is bouncing on the bed like a three year old

Luna: I am sleeping

Ginny: The sun is up now … The boys are pulling me out of bed

Hermione: Time to take someone's covers

Daphne: I'm going to be sea sick if he doesn't stop bouncing on the bed

Luna: Go back to sleep!

Luna slowly pulled to covers away from her face. Neville was still sleeping but sunlight was streaming through the windows of his bedroom. She had put her mobile under her pillow after the last set of messages from the girls. She really did not want to get out from under the covers.

"You awake?" Neville's voice sounded rough as he rolled towards her. "The sun is getting bright. I could sleep for a while longer if you want."

"I guess we should get moving." Luna groaned as she stucka toe out from under the covers. "I am a little curious. You were messing with the stockings under the tree before we came to bed last night."

"Just making sure everything was where it is supposed to be." Neville kisses Luna's forehead. "I noticed the pile on my side had gotten a little bigger when we got back from church last night. What did you do, Moonbeam?"

"Nothing," Luna shrugged and rolled out of the bed. "I just waited until the last minute to put a few things there. Someone likes to shake his presents if they sit under the tree too long."

"I do not shake them." Neville slid his feet into his slippers and reached for his robe. "I was just rearranging them and I happened to hear something rattle."

"So that is what we are calling shaking presents to guess what they are now." Luna laughed and fell back on the bed. "No peeking while I start the tea. I need something to keep me awake while you unwrap your presents."

"Moonbeam, make it coffee and you can unwrap first." Neville walked towards the door. "I can't wait to see what is in each package under the tree and the stockings, too."

Harry: Let's try this again … Happy Christmas!

Ginny: Time for presents!

Ron: I am still not awake

Hermione: He is too awake. Just not finished with his coffee

Daphne: Theo is still bouncing

Theo: I am not

Luna: I am still not completely awake

Neville: I have presents to unwrap

Harry: So …

Ginny: What did you get?

Hermione: I'll show you later

Ron: You can see when you get to Mum and Dad's

Theo: The rest of us will not be there, we have other family events to attend

Daphne: But there is always tomorrow

Luna: What do we need to bring, Gin?

Neville: Snacks and stuff

Ginny: Just yourselves and your holiday spirit

Harry: Happy Christmas!

Neville watched as Luna dug through the fruit and candy to get to the box in the toe of her stocking. It had been fun watching her rip through the packages he had wrapped and put beneath the tree, but this box was special.

"Sunshine?" Luna looked up at Neville as she pulled a long box from her stocking. "What have you done? You have already given me so much."

"Just a little something for you." Neville blushed as he watched Luna crack open the box. "I wanted you to have something to wear that reminded you of our story."

Luna pulled the charm bracelet from the box and handed it to Neville. "Help me put this on. Where did you find such perfect charms?"

"A special place." Neville held the bracelet up for Luna to look at closely. "The moon for my Moonbeam, a teapot for her special place, a forget-me-not for our memories, a mitten for fun, and a knight for me. We can add more as we add memories."

Luna held out her wrist as Neville explained each charm. "It's perfect, Sunshine. I don't think I will ever take it off."

Neville kissed Luna's wrist as he closed the clasp of the bracelet. "I can't wait to add more memories to it. Happy Christmas, Moonbeam."

"Happy Christmas, Sunshine."

Ginny: What is that?

Hermione: Someone got spoiled for Christmas

Daphne: Theo needs lessons

Luna: It is beautiful

Ginny: I don't think I have ever seen charms like that before

Hermione: Where did he find it?

Daphne: I need to show this to Theo

Luna: My charms … my Sunshine


	26. December 26

A new Boxing Day tradition – Movies at Harry and Ginny's with the Chess Club. What could possibly go wrong?

Song: What Christmas Means to me by Pentatonix

* * *

Ginny: The boys are still sound asleep

Hermione: That is not new for Ron

Daphne: The snoring wonder continues to slumber ...

Luna: Neville hasn't been to bed yet … He had plants to check and heaters that are not working right

Ginny: What time is everyone headed over?

Hermione: Around 2?

Daphne: Sounds good to me. Theo might be up by then

Luna: 2 sounds fine. Do you need us to bring anything?

Ginny: I have the snacky stuff here.

Hermione: Do you need drinks?

Daphne: Movies?

Luna: Sanity?

Ginny: No … Yes, don't let Theo pick … Maybe

Hermione: Sounds about right

Daphne: When did our lives get this strange?

Luna: When Chess Club happened …

Harry: Today, she wants to be up before the sun

Ron: *snooze button*

Theo: She had coffee on the nightstand before 9 am

Neville: What are you complaining about. I haven't been to bed yet … heat issues in the nursery

Harry: Do you need us to help?

Ron: Please .. I need sleep

Theo: I have some big heaters

Neville: I got the units running again but I am going to have to call someone after the new year to replace a few units

Harry: Get some rest Nev

Ron: I'm trying too

Theo: And Daphne says I'm a grouch

Neville: What time this afternoon?

Harry: Gin says around 2. Are you going to be okay by then, Nev

Ron: ugh

Theo: Sounds good

Neville: Night

Ginny: Can you get the veggies out of the fridge?

Harry: I can. Why are we texting?

Ginny: James is asleep on my shoulder and I am afraid he will wake up if I move

Harry: Was he a nap time terror?

Ginny: Yes, he need the nap because his Chess uncles are going to wind him up

Harry: They are not that bad

Ginny: Theo taught him to make motorcycle noises

Harry: It is so cute

Ginny: James tried to get on the bike last time Theo had it here

Harry: He did not

Ginny: He did. Daphne caught him before he got too far

Harry: Is everything else ready for the invasion?

Ginny: There are a few things that need to be set out, but the girls are going to do that when they get here

Harry: Why is there a list of movies on the fridge?

Ginny: Ideas for what not to watch today

Harry: That is a great list of Christmas movies

Ginny: It is not a list of Christmas movies

Harry: It definitely is

Ginny: We will just have to disagree on that

Harry: Love you

Ginny: Love you more

Theo: Where are you?

Daphne: Almost home

Theo: Where did you go?

Daphne: I just needed to pick up a few things

Theo: I saw the flyers

Daphne: There were a few good sales

Theo: We are supposed to be at Harry & Ginny's in less than an hour

Daphne: I will be home soon

Theo: I thought you hated the crowds and the frenzy

Daphne: I have never passed up a good Boxing Day sale

Theo: Come home

Daphne: I'll be there soon

Ron: Hey little sister

Ginny: Hey big brother

Ron: running late

Ginny: Everything okay?

Ron: Yeah, Mione decided to take a nap before we came over

Ginny: A nap or a coma

Ron: What is the difference?

Ginny: A nap is 30 minutes, a coma is 2 hours

Ron: A long nap

Ginny: Is she okay?

Ron: Yeah, she just gets tired easy and yesterday was a lot

Ginny: Get her when you can

Ron: Don't get into trouble

Ginny: Who me?

Ron: Yes, you. I know you

Ginny: Everybody make it home?

Hermione: Pulling in now

Daphne: Give us another 10 minutes

Luna: I am at the cottage, he is checking the nursery again

Ginny: Make sure the guys check in … Harry is pacing

Hermione: Thank you for today

Daphne: Theo will recover eventually

Luna: I have never seen Nev that animated

Ginny: I don't think I will ever look at Christmas movies the same way again

Hermione: I did not know Harry could move like that

Daphne: I told you all that Theo was slightly protective of that movie

Luna: But "My precious, don't listen. You are a Christmas movie" just like Gollum?

Ginny: Please tell me someone recorded that

Hermione: I don't think Ron did.. He was laughing too hard

Daphne: I could not hold my mobile at that point

Luna: I think I have at least part of that

Ginny: I have an idea

Hermione: Why am I suddenly afraid?

Daphne: Gin, there is a limit to what we can do

Luna: What? I'm in

Ginny: The year in review. A video at the New Year's Eve party.

Hermione: I'll set up the Drive folder

Daphne: Are we going to let the boys help?

Luna: Why not? You know they have all kinds of photos and videos on their mobiles

Ginny: I'll edit everything Saturday. Harry has to work and James is doing a Cousin Day with Mum

Hermione: This is going to be too much fun

Daphne: It has been a really good year, even with a few bumps

Luna: Nev just walked in...Night ladies

Ginny: Night all

Hermione: Sweet dreams

Daphne: Love to all!

Harry: Why is my wife laughing like a loon?

Ron: I have no idea. Mine looks like the cat that ate the canary

Neville: Is everyone home?

Theo: Just pulled in and Daphne is giggling and furiously texting

Harry: The girls are plotting again

Theo: When are they not plotting?

Ron: When they sleep?

Neville: I'm not sure they stop then

Harry: Theo, are you okay?

Theo: Why do you ask?

Ron: My precious

Neville: I have never seen anyone guard a movie like that

Harry: It was just a movie

Theo: But …

Ron: Leave him alone, Theo and his precious

Neville: You will never live it down

Theo: You lot could have helped

Harry: I'm sorry, mate. I couldn't stop laughing

Ron: The look on your face

Theo: I hate you all

Neville: No you don't

Ron: You LOVE us

Harry: You really do

Theo: Good night … may you not sleep a wink

Harry: Good night

Ron: Night all

Neville: Night


	27. December 27

Harry uses lines from a children's movie to get Ginny to come home. What exactly does he have planned?

Song: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? From Frozen

* * *

A/N: Some of the texts between Harry and Ginny in this chapter are direct quotes from the movie "Frozen"

* * *

Harry: Do you want to build a snowman?

Ginny: What are you up to?

Harry: Come on let's go and play

Ginny: Who are you and what have you done with my husband?

Harry: I never see you anymore, come out the door, It's like you've gone away

Ginny: Seriously, what are you up to?

Harry: Come home … You have been at work long enough

Ginny: I have a few more things to finish up

Harry: Come home

Ginny: I'll be home soon and then we can play with James in the snow

Ginny slid her mobile into her desk drawer and sighed. She hated having to work on days when Harry didn't but things had to get done. She had laughed out loud when his texts had come through. He had been watching Frozen with James when she left home. Leave it up to her husband to find a unique way to tell her that they missed her.

"You can go home any time, Ginny." She looked up to see her editor, Matt, standing in the door of her office. "The feature is ready to go for tomorrow's paper and it is perfect weather for enjoying the snow with your family. Anything else can wait until tomorrow."

"If you are sure it looks ready," Ginny hesitated. "I'm not sure I am happy with the positioning of some of the artwork. I just need to tweak a few more things."

"Ginny, you were supposed to leave more than an hour ago. I'm calling the feature pages done and sending you home. Go enjoy the rest of the day with your boys." Matt pushed off the door frame. "I expect to see your parking space empty when I leave here in twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'm shutting down now." Ginny closed the program she had been working in. "I guess I can go home if you insist. I could go home and build a snowman."

"You do that, Ginny." Matt laughed as he walked out of her office. "Don't darken this door for a few days. You have tomorrow off."

Ginny: He is up to something

Hermione: You are surprised by this how?

Ginny: He texted Disney lyrics to me while I was at work

Hermione: Which movie?

Ginny: FROZEN

Hermione: He is definitely up to something

Ginny: I don't wanna

Hermione: Do you want to build a snowman?

Ginny: Stop it!

Hermione: Come on let's go and play

Ginny: Seriously … stop!

Hermione: Okay … bye

"Harry James Potter, what are you doing?" Ginny screamed as she felt snow fill the collar of her coat. "I agree to your plan to help James build his first snowman. I did not agree to a cold neck."

"I have done nothing." Harry grinned, running across the snow with a giggling toddler. "Your son has great aim. It was all his idea."

Ginny reached back to shake the snow from her collar. "I'm sure he came up with this idea all on his own. He is brilliant but I have a feeling he had help with this idea."

"Mama, play!" James' giggles filled the air as Harry set him in the snow.

"Time to build a snowman, little man." Harry laughed as James fell on his bottom in the snow. "We need to make a big ball of snow, not eat the snow."

Ginny walked over to her boys and started to wipe snow off James' face and mittens. "Okay gentlemen, what kind of snowman did you have in mind? Big or small? Fat or skinny?"

"Up, dada, up!" James reached for Harry instead of answering his mother.

"Upside down it is." Ginny smiled and reached in the basket she was carrying. "So first we put his hat on the ground."

"I'm not sure about Mama's plan, my boy." Harry helped James to pack snow into a large ball. "Can we build an upside down snowman?"

"Up, dada, up!" James giggled as he helped Harry add snow to the growing ball.

Ron: What is that?

Theo: Is my picture upside down?

Neville: I don't think so … unless there is snow in the sky

Harry: This is my son's first snowman

Ron: It doesn't look like any snowman I have ever seen

Theo: Is it's head on the ground?

Neville: How did you get it to stand up?

Harry: Gin is a firm believer that everyone need a strong backbone.

Theo: I need one of those in my yard

Neville: I need one in the Bower

Ron: When will you be available to reproduce this miracle of snow engineering?

Harry: You will have to talk to the boy … He may not want to share his idea

"Good night, little one." Ginny kissed James' forehead as she tucked the cover around his sleeping form. "Today was a busy day. Mama love you, little man."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny as she watched their son sleep. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Harry sang softly in her ear.

"I think we have done that already today." Ginny sighed softly. "I could really use some cocoa and quiet time in front of the fire."

"Your wish is my command." Harry kissed her cheek. "The cocoa is on the end table and the fire should be just about right. Would you care to join me for a night cap?"

"Sounds perfect." Ginny turned in Harry's arms. "Thank you. I needed this afternoon. Trying to work around the holidays has been tougher this year."

"Let's not talk about work right now." Harry pulled Ginny toward the sitting room. "I want to spend some time relaxing with my wife. The couch is calling our name."

"Lead on, my dear." Ginny curled her hand into the crook of Harry's arm. "That sounds like an excellent plan."

Luna: He is going to kill you

Hermione: Is that drool?

Daphne: Can I have that for my background?

Ginny: He is just too cute for words

Hermione: I need to sleep

Daphne: Me too

Luna: Good night ladies

Ginny: Night

Hermione: Sweet dreams

Daphne; May the boys not drool like Harry … I am out of clean towels :)


	28. December 28

They just thought replacing chess with cards on a Friday night would be a good idea. Can Neville's cottage survive the chaos that insues?

Song: Desperado by The Eagles

* * *

Harry: So are we going to BB tonight?

Ron: It is going to be hard to find a table big enough for all of us

Theo: It is Friday night

Neville: Come to the cottage.

Harry: We are playing cards instead of chess tonight

Ron: Are you sure, Nev?

Theo: Everybody meet at BB to get their favorite drink and then head to Nev's?

Neville: Bring your favorite snack and card game

Harry: This is going to be interesting

Theo: I'm bring a trophy … and I will be taking it home

Ron: Not so fast, lawn boy

Neville: That trophy will look good in the window of my shop …

Ron slid his mobile into his pocket. He needed to close up the lab soon if he was going to get things together for tonight. He needed to stop by the grocers for crisps and dip. He should probably get some veggie and dip, too. Hermione was trying to eat better and she seemed to want fresh veggies with everything.

"Hey, George,' Ron stuck his head into George's office. "Mind if I knock off early tonight? We're headed to Neville for cards and I need to do a few things if we're going to get there by six."

"Sure, go ahead little brother." George looked over his shoulder as he laid his tweezers onto his workbench. "Just remember, you have the early shift tomorrow. Seven comes very early if you stay up all night playing cards."

"Thanks! Don't stay here too late, brother." Ron smiled as he walked towards the back door of the shop. "Last time I left early, I got a call from your wife. It was almost midnight and you still weren't home."

"She worries too much." George grumbled, turning back to his work. "It's not like she doesn't have that stalker app that the girls like so much. I know how to leave work on Friday night."

"I heard that." Ron's voice drifted back towards George's office. "Just make sure you are home before bedtime. Your children miss you and your wife said she needs a good snog."

Ron: What do you want to take to Nev's tonight?

Hermione: Isn't it Friday night

Ron: We decided to play cards instead chess tonight

Hermione: Does Luna know?

Ron: I guess

Hermione: What kind of stuff does Nev want us to bring?

Ron: Snack stuff

Hermione: Can you get me some veggies and dip?

Ron: Yes, dear … Love you

Hermione: Love you, more

Ron felt out of place as he wandered the aisles of the grocers. He had a couple of bags of crisps in his basket and now he was looking for dip. Hermione always made this look so easy. He did not want to have to call her to ask her where to find what he was looking for.

"Pardon me." Ron apologized to the back of the curly headed woman he had bumped into.

"No worries," Hermione turned around and smiled at Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Ron smiled as he reached for her hand. "I thought you had to work until five."

"The library closed early today because of the holiday weekend." Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "I figured this is where you would shop on your way home. Besides, the little one wanted some salt and vinegar crisps and I forgot to tell you."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad you are here." Ron kissed the top of her head and began to walk towards the vegetable section of the store. "I still need to find dips and pick up the veggie platter before we can head home. Is there anything else the little one wants."

"Just keep walking down the aisles and I'll let you know." Hermione put her bag of chips into Ron's basket and settle her free hand onto the slightly rounded belly. "Sometimes I don't know what I want until I see it. Look, juju hearts. Those are so good…"

Ron smiled a continued to push his basket through the grocers. Like with Hermione was never dull and his pregnant wife's cravings were making every trip to the grocers an adventure.

Hermione: Are you sure it's okay to have the card games at Nev's?

Luna: He is looking forward to it

Hermione: It is Friday night after all

Luna: and Mary is working

Hermione: I can't believe she is still there

Luna: John says she has been better since the incident but I am never comfortable when she is there

Hermione: She still doesn't like Chess Club?

Luna: No, so the boys playing cards at BB could be an issue

Hermione: They do know how to behave

Luna: Theo is bringing a trophy for the winner of the First Annual Chess Club card tournament to take home

Hermione: That is NOT a good idea

Luna: They will forget how to behave

Hermione: Hide all of the breakable stuff in whichever room we are playing cards in.

Luna: They can't be that bad

Hermione: Do you remember why they started playing chess at BB?

Luna: OMG … I have work to do.

Hermione did not know that Go Fish could be a cutthroat game. Ron was hunched over his cards looking around the table like he was on a battlefield. "Harry, do you have any Queens?"

"Yes, I do," Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny on the lips. "I have one Queen and she is your little sister. In my hand, I have NONE."

"For some reason, I don't believe you." Ron grumbled and looked back at the cards he was holding. "We are playing with a bloody double deck and NO ONE has a bloody Queen? Someone is a dirty, rotten cheater."

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes as she tried to stop laughing. "Ronald, dear, look at your hand. You have all of what you have been looking for."

"Woman, what are you talking about?" Ron laid his cards face down on the table. "How do you know what I have in my hand? Who taught you to play cards anyway?"

"First of all, the only reason you are not sleeping on the sofa when we get home is because I love you." Hermione continued to giggle. "And second of all, if you don't want me to see your cards, put them on the table when you decide to kiss my neck or touch my belly. You have flashed your hand at me so many times I think I have it memorized."

Hermione started to laugh harder as Ron's jaw dropped and no words came out of his mouth. Soon, the whole table burst into laughter. "She has you there, mate" Harry tried to speak and laugh at the same time. "If you would pay more attention to the cards instead of your wife, I would have won this game three rounds ago."

"Pots and kettles, Potter." Ron started to chuckle as pointed towards Ginny sitting on Harry's lap and holding their cards. "No one said you could double team in Go Fish. Bloody cheaters, the lot of you."

Hermione: Is he hugging the trophy in his sleep?

Harry: They are rubbing it in

Ron: Bloody cheaters, the lot of you

Ginny: No one cheated

Daphne: Anyone have recommendations for a cranky twenty something toddler?

Theo: I am not cranky

Luna: There was no cheating involved. Nev is a card shark

Hermione: He is something

Ginny: I had no idea cards could be so bloodthirsty

Harry: He used to be worse

Theo: There is a reason none of us would play cards with him at University

Luna: He was planning the display as he fell asleep

Daphne: As much as I am enjoying this conversation, I need sleep

Ron: Bloody wankers, the lot of you. That trophy is mine next year

Ginny: Hermione, take your cranky husband's mobile and tuck him into bed

Harry: Good night all

Theo: Night

Daphne: Are we still friends?

Ron: NO

Hermione: Ignore the grouch. We are still friends. Night

Ginny: Sleep well

Luna: Sweet dreams


	29. December 29

Theo's day had a cold beginning but Daphne is going to make sure it has a warm end. Can she warm him up with soup and conversation?

Song: Winter Dreams (Brandon's Song) by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Daphne: When will you be home?

Theo: Soon

Daphne: It is too cold out there

Theo: I promised Ted I would get this done today

Daphne: No one needs an ice sculpture in their yard

Theo: Have you met Ted?

Daphne: Yes, more than once

Theo: He is a good guy. He's just nervous about his party tomorrow

Daphne: It is too cold for this

Theo: I'll be home soon

Daphne set her mobile on the counter. She never knew that landscaping could be a job in the dead of winter, but being a part of Theo's life had taught her that landscaping calls could come at any time. Theo was good at it and she was proud of the business he had built alongside his teaching career.

She walked across the kitchen to the slower cooker sitting on the counter by the stove. She had decided to make potato soup this morning. She loved dumping ingredients in the pot and walking away. The cottage smelled wonderful. She had about another hour before she added the final touches and the soup would be ready to eat. A knock on the back door startled her out of her musings.

"What are you doing back here?" Daphne asked as she pulled a snow covered Theo into the kitchen. "You are covered in snow and is that ICE in you beard?"

"Easier to get into the house from the garage." Theo's teeth chattered as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms. "It probably not a good idea to take the bike to Ted's house. It is a little cold out there."

"You don't say." Daphne grabbed Theo's hands and started rubbing them. "What you need is some common sense and to not catch pneumonia. Off to the shower with you."

"I am fine." Theo protested as Daphne started to maneuver him towards the bathroom. "I just need a few minutes in from of the fire and I'll back to normal."

"Chess man, there is nothing normal about you." Daphne turned the knobs on the taps of the bathtub. "It will take more than a few minutes in front of the fire to thaw you out. Get naked and get in."

"Brown Eyes, an invitation like that is hard to refuse." Theo turned Daphne around and kissed her deeply. "I think there is room for more than one person in that shower. Care to help me warm up?"

Harry: Are you okay?

Theo: I'm fine. Why?

Harry: Daphne wanted me to an APB out on you earlier. Said you slipped out of the house early and still weren't home

Theo: I had a last minute landscaping job for a client

Harry: In the dead of winter?

Theo: He is having a party tomorrow night and need some yard work done

Harry: Again, in winter?

Theo; He had a couple of ice sculptures delivered that needed to be staged and he asked for an upside down snowman by the door.

Harry: Where did they get that idea?

Theo: He saw your creation on my mobile

Harry: She said it had been hours when she called

Theo: The snowman took longer than expected

Harry: Call her next time if it is going to take longer than you expect. She worries

Theo: That is part of what makes her perfect

Harry: Just call her next time

Theo: Yes, mum …

Daphne struggle to untangle herself as she rolled away from Theo. "What are you doing?" Theo's sleepy voice came from somewhere in the tangle of blankets. "Come back and snuggle with me. It is warm under here."

"If you want dinner tonight, I need to check on things in the kitchen." Daphne patted the lump under the covers. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to add the cream cheese and blend it up good."

"What's for dinner?" Theo sounded less sleepy now that food had been mentioned. "I vaguely remember the kitchen smelling good when I got home. But, someone distracted me."

"You'll have to get out of the covers to find out." Daphne stopped by the door. "We could eat in front of the fire if someone would check on things in sitting room while I work in the kitchen. But, if he wants to stay in bed and starve …"

Daphne could hear Theo grumble his way through the house as she finished using the emulsion blender on the soup in the slow cooker. He might grumble about getting out of a nice warm bed to satisfy the whims of a brown eyed witch, but he would have the sitting room ready for dinner in front of the fire by the time she had the soup in the bowls.

"What smells so good?" Theo still sounded half asleep as he wrapped his arms her from behind.

"Potato soup." Daphne put the emulsion blender on the cabinet before she turned in his arms. "It just needs a minute to rest and then we can eat."

Theo kissed her forehead. "Potato soup. Do we have cheese and bacon bits? Potato soup doesn't taste right without them."

"You can get them out of the fridge while I fill up our bowls." Daphne kissed his chin. "Take everything into the sitting room and I'll bring the bowls."

Theo and Daphne spent the next few minutes moving around each other in the kitchen. "Where did you learn how to make this?"" Theo asked as he settled onto a pillow on the floor. "I have never had potato soup like this. Mum used to swear it took forever to make."

"I found the recipe online." Daphne settle beside him on the floor. "I like it because it is easy to get started before work and it doesn't take much more work to finish it off when I get home. I'm glad you like it."

"I like that you take the time to cook for me." Theo leaned forward and nipped her lower lip. "You had some soup there. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you."

"I'm the lucky one." Daphne laid her head on his shoulder. "Let's eat so we can enjoy some chess by firelight. Ginny was telling me about these new rules she found."

Theo: When did Chess get new rules?

Harry: The rules for chess have been the same for centuries

Theo: You need to talk to your wife then

Harry: ?

Theo: Daphne introduced me to a new set of rules for chess. She said Ginny told her about them

Harry: Really?

Theo: I don't think we can play that version of chess at BB on Friday nights

Harry: OHHHH … those rules

Theo: Thank you!

* * *

A/N:

Slow Cooker Potato Soup

In a 7 quart slow cooker (Crock Pot), add the following ingredients:

5 lbs golden potatoes, washed and cubed but not peeled

1 onion, chopped

64 oz. chicken stock

Salt and pepper to taste

Cook on low for 8 to 10 hours

Just before serving, add 2 bricks of cream cheese. Combine into soup using emulsion (stick) blender.

Serve with cheddar cheese and bacon bits (to each his own for garnish and flavor)


	30. December 30

Luna planned to cook breakfast for Neville as a special surprise. Burned eggs and toast were not a part of her plan...

Song: My Favorite Things by Julie Andrews

* * *

Neville rubbed his eyes. Something wasn't quite right. The bed felt empty and the cottage smelled like bacon. Why did the house smell like bacon?

"I hope you like burnt toast and runny eggs." Luna sighed as she sat beside him on the bed. "I was trying to surprise you with breakfast. If you can wait about thirty minutes, I will run to the grocers and get more eggs and bread and try again."

"I'm sure it is just fine, Moonbeam." Neville curled around her. "I'm never really that hungry in the morning anyway. Do I smell bacon?"

"Yes, you do." Luna dropped her chin, staring at the floor. "It appears that I can make a decent cup of coffee and cook bacon to perfection. Toast and eggs, on the other hand, are not my cup of tea."

"You make very good tea." Neville sat up in the bed. "Let me get up and we will see what we can save of breakfast. I am perfectly fine with bacon and coffee for breakfast."

"The kitchen is a little bit of a disaster." Luna drug her feet as Neville got out of the bed. "I may have tried to make biscuits before I found the bread. I'm sorry."

Neville put a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. "It will be okay. Just because you think today is a disaster, does not mean that it is the end of the world. We will tackle the kitchen just like everything else, together."

"Are you sure you want me to move in with you?" Luna tucked her chin into the crook of his neck. "I can be a bit of a disaster. I can't promise I won't leave a trail of projects gone wrong behind me."

"I'm sure of very few things in my life, Moonbeam." Neville kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. "Sharing this cottage and this life with you is one of them. Now, let's go have some bacon."

Luna: I can't believe I did that

Ginny: Did what?

Luna: Burned breakfast

Ginny: How do you burn cereal?

Luna: I didn't make cereal

Ginny: Oh

Luna: I tried eggs, bacon and toast

Ginny: Is the kitchen still there?

Luna: The bacon was good

Ginny: The eggs and toast?

Luna: Were burnt. But he ate some anyway

Ginny: Are you at Nev's?

Luna: Where else would I be?

Ginny: I thought you weren't moving for a few more days

Luna: I'm here, my stuff still hasn't moved

Ginny: Oh

Luna: I need to learn to cook breakfast

Ginny: He loves you no matter what

Luna: I still need to learn to make more than bacon and cereal for breakfast

Neville looked around the disaster that used to be the kitchen of his cottage. He had never experienced a breakfast like Luna had created this morning. Hearts cut into the bread and filled with an egg, all fried together looked good on Pintrest. But, like other things in life, the way it looked online in not the way it turned out in real life. He appreciated the effort but he could not stand the sad look on her face.

"I can cook just about any meal," she sighed as she stared at the floor. "But I have never been able to figure out breakfast beyond bacon, coffee and cereal. I only have bacon figured out if you like it crispy."

"So, we will eat cereal and bacon for breakfast." Neville pulled her into his chest and set his chin on top of her head. "Better yet, I will take care of breakfast while you handle lunch and dinner. Now let's get this cleaned up so we can head to your flat."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luna's question was muffled against his chest. "It's not too late to change your mind about your invitation. The lease on my flat runs until February."

"I am not taking back anything." Neville voice rumbled through his chest. "I want you here more than anything. If the next forever is going to be like the last week, I am blessed."

"Even if I ruin breakfast?"

"Even if you ruin breakfast."

Neville: Do you know anything that will get the smell of burnt eggs and toast out of a kitchen?

Theo: No. Why?

Ron: Luna tried to cook breakfast, didn't she?

Harry: Did you eat it?

Neville: The bacon and coffee were good

Harry: She can cook lunch and dinner

Theo: So you won't starve

Ron: She makes good cupcakes

Neville: So she is making breakfast for everybody on Tuesday morning?

Harry: What is Tuesday morning?

Theo: Oh crap

Ron: We promised to help move furniture, didn't we?

Neville: I'll see you all bright and early Tuesday morning.

Luna looked around at the boxes in her sitting room. "It seems like so much now that it is packed up. Where are we going to put it all?"

Neville's voice seemed to come for the center of a pile of boxes. "We have the storage building at the Greenhouse as well as the attic if we can't find a place for it in the cottage. Our possession never look like much until we have to pack them up and move them. Are you going to be okay with all of this?"

Luna wiped a tear from her cheek and tried to smile. "I think so. I don't know why I am crying. I have been looking forward to this since you asked me."

"Is this the last place you lived with your dad?" Neville asked, as he rubbed her shoulders. "I know I was fine with moving things around at Gran's death. Until I packed up her sweaters from the office, then I fell apart."

"I was fine until this." Luna held up one of her father's pipes. "They have been sitting on that shelf forever. I look at them all the time. Putting them in a box should not be this hard."

"I'll tell you the same thing Ginny told me." Neville took the pipe from Luna's hand and placed it in the box she had been packing. "Those we have lost are not tied to a place or a thing. They are tied to our hearts and our minds. Putting his pipes in this box just means we get to move your memories of him with us."

"Ginny is a smart lady." Luna reached for the next pipe on the shelf. "This one goes on the mantle in the sitting room. The rest we will figure out later."

"It's getting late." Neville closed the box after Luna set the pipe into it. "How about we pick up a pizza on the way home. We have a party to get ready for."

"I think I can handle that." Luna stood on her tiptoes to kiss Neville's cheek. "First one to the car gets to choose the pizza."

Luna: So are you coming to bed anytime soon?

Neville: Just have to check on one more thing at the Bower

Luna: Everything was perfect there when I left an hour ago

Neville: I'm being obsessive, aren't I?

Luna: Yes … it is cold out there and we have had a long day

Neville: I'll be to the cottage soon

Luna: Come home

Neville: Yes, dear


	31. December 31

Last minute decisions and preparations lead to the Chess Club celebrating a great year with a party in the Bower.

Song : What Are You Doing New Year's Eve by Ella Fitzgerald

* * *

Neville: Where did I put the power cord?

Luna: Look in the cabinet behind the ivy at the back of the Bower

Neville:?

Luna: Remember, there is an old wardrobe at the back of the Bower that people can use a a backdrop and you use for storage

Neville: Why would I put the power cord there?

Luna: Because that is where the power supply is. Why are you so nervous?

Neville: I am not nervous

Luna: They will love what you have set up. Come in and warm up.

Neville: I need to get this done

Luna: It will still be there after a cup of tea.

Neville looked around the Bower. Luna was right. He should not be this nervous about tonight's party. It was just the Chess Club. But tonight was about more than New Year's Eve. It was about starting traditions. He couldn't afford to mess it up.

Time to run through the checklist one more time. Thermal sheets were hanging in each of the archways to keep the heat in. Thermal sheets had been draped from the chandelier at the center of the Bower to the archways to keep any weather from joining the party. Heaters were placed under tables and ready to be turned on an hour before the party was supposed to begin. Tables and chairs were arranged around the Bower so everyone could get to food, drink or conversation. Fairy lights made the ceiling look like the night sky and there were lamps around the edges of the Bower so it wasn't completely dark. The table was set up for the video equipment Ron had brought earlier in the day. Luna was right. It was time for a cup of tea.

Luna: If he doesn't stop going out to the Bower to check on one more thing, I'm going to tape him to a chair

Daphne: You are not allowed to tape people to chairs, sweetie

Luna: He is going to drive me daft with all his pacing and muttering

Daphne: I thought you were baking

Luna: I am trying too

Daphne: But …

Luna: Who can concentrate with him going in and out the back door or talking through his check list for the 5th time

Daphne: Get him to help you bake

Luna: Maybe

Daphne: It is that or strip chess

Luna: Seriously … We don't have time for that

Luna laughed as she slid her mobile into her pocket. Neville's nervousness was starting to wear off on her. She had two dozen more cupcakes to get made and decorated before she got ready for the party. Leave it to Daphne to suggest something to distract Neville's nerves that distracted her from her baking. She really need to get this baking done. What kind of New Year's Eve party would it be without champagne cupcakes?

Daphne: Where are you?

Theo: Stuck in traffic

Daphne: What are you wearing tonight?

Theo: I have no idea. Why?

Daphne: I'm getting ready to step in the shower

Theo: Why did you tell me that?

Daphne: You asked

Theo: What does you getting in the shower have to do with what I am wearing tonight?

Daphne: I was laying out what I am going to wear and I thought I would lay out yours too

Theo: Jeans and a jumper?

Daphne: Okay … I'll set it out for you

Daphne rummaged through their closet looking for her favorite bulky sweater. She had found jeans and a nice jumper for Theo, but she could not find the sweater she wanted. If she didn't get a shower soon, there was no way she was going to be ready when they needed to leave. She was going to have to give up on the idea of her bulky sweater and just grab one of Theo's jumpers if she didn't find it soon. It was just the Chess Club at the Bower tonight. What she was wearing to celebrate was not as important as who she was celebrating with.

Theo: Mate, I need help

Ron: What did you forget?

Theo: Nothing. I am just running behind because I am caught in traffic

Ron: Are you driving? You only have one good arm right now

Theo: The car has speech to text

Ron: Even so

Theo: I just need you to download something on to Nev's computer when you get there

Ron: I'm not sure about that

Theo: It's nothing bad. Just some clips of events from the year

Ron: I thought the girls had something like that put together already

Theo: Do you really trust them to be balanced?

Ron: This is true … Send me the link when you get home

Theo: Thanks!

Ron: Be careful. One trip to emergency for you is more than enough this month

Theo pulled into the drive in a rush. He needed to get to his computer and send Ron the media file he had created last night. He had heard Daphne plotting a "highlight" video for the party tonight and thought there should be a even representation of the last year for the Chess Club. He did not trust the girls to show everything. Embarrassing memories needed to fall beside beautiful ones, just like sad moments needed to happen to highlight the happy ones. Theo breathed as sigh of relief as he entered the cottage and heard the shower running. Sitting down at his computer, Theo got lost in final edits and was surprised by a pair of small hands over his eyes.

"Are you almost ready?" Daphne asked as she tried to see what Theo was working on. We need to leave soon if we are going to get to the greenhouse on time.

"I'll go clean up in a minute. I need to get this sent to Ron before we go." Theo turned in his chair and kissed each of her palms. "Give me twenty minutes and we can go."

Ron: Are you okay?

Hermione: I'm fine. Stop worrying.

Ron: Don't think I can do that

Hermione: I am not going to break or disappear

Ron: Promise

Hermione: I'm taking a nap and you are 2 rooms away

Ron: I still worry

Hermione: Come check on me then

Ron: You are taking a nap

Hermione: Come join me

Ron leaned on the doorframe of their bedroom and smiled. Hermione was curled up in nest of blankets in the center of their bed, He reached in his pocket and pulled out his mobile. Making sure the flash was off, Ron snapped a picture of the scene before him. He was a lucky man. He had the love of his life in his bed and his future under her hand. Ron pushed a few more icons on the screen on his mobile and laid it down on the bedside table. A thirty minute nap with his family was the next item to complete on today's "To Do" list. Curling around his sleeping wife, Ron laid his hand over hers on her growing baby bump. A nap was a good thing before the excitement of New Years Eve.

Hermione: We are going to be late

Ginny: What's up?

Hermione: We took a nap

GInny: Really?!

Hermione: Not your kind of nap

Ginny: Sure you didn't

Hermione: He thinks I need to rest every five minutes

Ginny: He is going to hover

Hermione: Make him stop

GInny: Nope

Hermione: I hate you

Ginny: No you don't

Hermione: Was Harry this bad?

Ginny: They all are

Hermione giggled as she snapped a photo with her mobile. Ron was still sleeping, but they need to leave soon. She walked into the kitchen to make sure all the snacks they were taking were packed and ready to go. She was glad he had talked her into a nap and then decided to join her. He had been working longer hours during the holidays. A tired and stressed Ron was not a fun Ron to live with. They really needed a few days to just relax and be Hermione and Ron without the rest of the world peaking in on them.

"Hmmm, what time to we have to be at Nev's?" Ron's sleepy question tickled her ear as he laid his chin on her shoulder.

"In about ten minutes." Hermione sighed. "I guess we should get ready and go. I let Ginny know we would be running late."

"We might need to be ready for nap jokes." Ron kissed her cheek and chuckled. "Turnabout is fair play."

Ginny: I need sleep

Harry: We can stay home

Ginny: No, I am not missing this

Harry: We can be late if you need a nap

Ginny: I do not need a nap

Harry: Why not

Ginny: Because, I'm fine

Harry: We can leave early if we need to

Ginny: Not on your life. I am going to enjoy my New Years Eve

Harry: If you insist

Ginny waited for Harry at the door to the greenhouse. He had gone to park the car but she did not want to enter the party without him. He needed to hurry and park because she was getting cold. Neville had promised all the girls that the Bower would be warm but she had dressed in layers just to be on the safe side. Stamping her feet, Ginny looked at the door she was about to enter.

"Private Party. Happy New Year" decorated the sign that hung in the front window. It looked like Luna had been busy with more than just her baking skills today. Both Luna and Neville had sent her messages today about little things for the celebration tonight. She didn't think she had every texted "It will be fine" more times in a week than she had today. She couldn't wait for the boys to see the "Year in Review" video she and the girls had put together. Everything was coming together and tonight was going to be a beautiful way to end the year.

Harry: Just parking the car

Neville: Everything is set up in the Bower

Harry: Breathe Nev

Neville: I'm trying

Harry: How is Luna?

Neville: Trying to remember to breathe

Harry: Stop messing with the stuff in the Bower

Neville: How did you know?

Harry: I know you

Neville: Am I that bad?

Harry: No … you just like it perfect

Neville: I guess

Harry: Go check on Luna and get warm

Neville: She threw me out of the kitchen

Harry: Did you stick your finger in the icing?

Neville: Maybe …

Harry: See you soon

Harry smiled as he wrapped the scarf around his head tighter. He had been with Neville earlier today to make sure the heating was going to work but Luna had sent him packing when she started to hang fabric around the space. "Go help Ginny get James ready. You know she will spend the whole party fretting if she doesn't have him settled with her mum before you rush over her." Luna said as she pushed him out of the Bower. Chuckling at the memory, Harry approached Ginny.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked as he reached for the door handle. "Did you have to park in Siberia or something?"

"No, just had to tell Neville to breathe and check on Luna." Harry continued to chuckle as he pulled open the door and escorted Ginny towards the Bower. "I think we are the first one here and both of them are fretting over things. Let's go help them settle into hosting this party."

" _Maybe it's much too early in the game ...Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same ..._ _"_

Ella Fitzgerald's voice greeted each couple as they walked towards the Bower. Neville fiddled with the computer beside the projector set up at the back of the Bower while Luna rearranged plates and bowls of snacks laid out on tables around the room. "Neville, do you have a minute?" Ginny's voice called from the entrance. "I have something to load on that computer and I might need a little help."

Luna looked up from her straightening and smiled "You two are the first ones here. Harry, I need to get a few more things from the back room. Can you help me out?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder to check on Ginny and Neville. "Sure, Luna. Lead the way. I'll consider it practice for tomorrow."

" _Maybe I'm crazy to suppose … I'd ever be the one you chose …"_

Theo looked over his head as he and Daphne stopped in the entrance to the Bower. Dropping a kiss on her cheek, Theo squeezed Daphne's hand before letting it go. "Thank you."

"For what?" Daphne looked around, confusion in her eyes. "We are spending the evening with friends and you just kissed me under mistletoe that I'm sure Luna hung just for that purpose."

"Thank you for being who you are and letting me be who I am." Theo nipped her bottom lip and pulled away. "And for not running screaming in the other direction when I asked you out the first time."

"Thank you for asking, Chess man." Daphne ran a finger along his nose and chin. "Broken arm and all, this has been a grand adventure I am not ready to end. Now, let's find our friends and have some fun."

" _Oh, but in case I stand one little chance … Here comes the jackpot question in advance …"_

Ron was having trouble seeing for the tears running from his eyes. The "Year in Review" video the girls had put together had them all in stitches. Funny moments and pictures of things they had done together or as couples filled the twenty minute movie. The girls had also included some of the serious and scary moments. It was a tradition they would have to continue next year. There were pictures he had not seen before and clips of moments he would never forget. He hoped that they had made copies of the video for everyone to take home and watch again.

"Having fun, love?" Ron asked as he pulled Hermione against his chest. "I think I will frame that shirt and jumper from the white elephant party to hang in the nursery. The looks on their faces was priceless."

Hermione leaned back and kissed his cheek. "Only if I get to hang the picture of you and Harry playing Go Fish with it. This has been an amazing year."

Ron looked around the Bower at his family and friends. "That it has, love. I cannot wait to see what the next year will bring."

" _What are you doing New Year's … New Year's Eve …"_

Laughter filled the Bower as the couples watched both "Year in Review" videos. Neville looked at his watch and then across the Bower to Luna. With a lift of his eyebrow to get her attention, he headed out of the Bower, towards the kitchen they used for Tempest in a Teapot. Luna's small hand slipped into his as she joined him. "Is it time?" her voice was quiet in the dark.

"Yup. The glasses and bottles are chilling in the kitchen. All we have to do is bring them to the Bower." Neville kissed her cheek as they continued to walk towards the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Neville and Luna returned to their friends with trays of sparkling grape juice in champagne glasses. "It is that time again." Neville's voice filled the Bower as everyone gathered in a circle.

"Time for what, Nev?" Theo asked, wiping tears from his eyes and reaching for a glass.

"Time to bid fair the well to one year," Harry started to speak.

"And welcome to another." Ron finished Harry's thought like they used to during their school days.

Everyone laughed and took a glass from the trays Luna and Neville were holding. "Does anyone have the time?" Ginny looked around at her family, by blood and by choice.

"11:55." Luna spoke up as she set her tray on the table closest to her.

"Just enough time to get in a toast before the clock strikes." Hermione smiled and took a deep breath.

"To memories" Hermione raised her glass.

"To beginnings" Luna reached for Neville's hand as she tipped her glass.

"To old friends" Harry touched his glass to Ron's.

"To new relationships" Theo bumped Daphne with his cast.

"To new adventures" Ginny looked around the circle they had formed.

"To never ending promises" Daphne clinked her glass against Theo's.

"To dreams." Ron touched Hermione's rounded stomach as he raised his glass.

"To forever." Neville lifted his glass towards the center of the Bower.

"To Chess Club." Eight voices echoed through the Bower as a clock struck midnight in the distance. The perfect end to a beautiful year.


End file.
